Perseus: The First Anemoi
by Mr. Nifty
Summary: Percy is the son of Eos and Astraeus and is the brother to the Anemoi: Boreas, Zephyrus, Notos and Eurus. He betrayed the Titans in favour of the gods, this went unnoticed, however, by a certain Hesperide; and so he is banished from Othrys. Read on to know about what will happen to Percy. Most likely will be Perzoë, but that really depends. AU where Percy is a titan, or ex-titan.
1. Sent by the Queen

**Hey Guys!**

 **Anyway, here's the new story that I mentioned in my A/N in 'The Jackson Legacies'. This fic, as you can see, will NOT be about an OC, but Perseus Jackson himself...**

 **Honestly, I do not have any idea on what to write for the first A/N's. But anyway...**

 **To those who actually like my story 'The Jackson Legacies', don't worry, I won't be discontinuing it. I have an unfixed schedule of updates, however, I do know how I want to update. Now that the first chapter of this story is now up and running, I will be working on chapter 7 of my other story, when I finish that, I'll work on this one's second chapter.**

 **Anyway, I don't own PJO, HoO, or any** **characters in the story; Rick Riordan does. The only thing I own is the plot and maybe some OC's (if I do put any). And besides, if I did own PJO and HoO, Percy definitely wouldn't have ended up with Annabeth...**

 **Annabeth: Sorry, what did you say Jonathan?**

 **Jason also wouldn't have ended up with Piper (She's too cool for him)...**

 **Jason: Wait, what do you mean...**

 **Piper would've ended up being a badass hunter... Piper, that's your cue... No? Okay... Leo would've ended up with Reyna...**

 **Reyna and Leo: WTF?!  
**

 **But still, Solangelo and Frazel remains untouched, just because they're both cool.**

* * *

Percy sat down on his couch, a cup of hot cocoa in his hands. He felt cold, which is unlikely, seeing as he was the Titan of the winds, all of them; North, South, East, West. He looked up from his cup and stared out of the window. His abode was small; just enough for his needs. It was a one-bedroom house with a small living room and kitchen ( **A/N: There were no bathrooms back then** ). He was in his living room, his couch, which is where he sat, was pushed against a wall, low and small table placed in front of him. A window placed to the right side of the room, the one he was staring out of. A tapestry hung in front of the couch; when lifted up, the tapestry reveals a secret passage only Percy can open. He sat close to the window, the smoke from his drink floating out of the window, into the dry and freezing winter air of Othrys.

Someone knocked on the door and Percy stood up, folding his majestic, black wings behind him. He put his cup down on the table and went out of the living room. He walked down the hallway, passing the door to his bedroom, then kitchen. When he was in front of the door into his house, he opened it to see four of his uncles: Atlas, Pallas, Perses and Lelantos, all standing on his lawn, all donned in full celestial bronze battle armour. Atlas, Pallas and Perses all had menacing looking spears out, spearheads of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold sharpened to perfection, all promising death. Lelantos had his bow in hand, a quiver of grey, bronze tipped arrows hanging from his waist. Atlas stepped forward.

"Perseus, my dear nephew," he said, "We have been sent by our King, Lord Kronos. He says to bring you to the council room immediately. He also added to use force, if necessary." Perses stepped froward.

"Please, nephew," he said, spreading his arms, "Don't make this hard for yourself. Surrender peacefully." Percy just looked at them curiously, remaining oblivious. Well, on the outside at least. Inside, he was panicking. He knew what he did and why they would come up to him and ask him to surrender. Someone must have seen him and reported to Kronos. _That damn Hesperide_ , Percy thought angrily.

Line Break

 **Flashback:**

Othris was celebrating; for no apparent reason, really. Most of the Titans were spoiled brats that aren't wise in spending time, so that pretty much explains the almost day-to-day non-stop partying. Kronos even hired a new cupbearer; his name was Zeus.

Percy, the son of Eos and Astraeus, Titan of Night, Day, Daily Cycles, and the Four Winds, walked into the throne room, where the party was being held. He wore a simple light, royal blue tunic. Nothing extravagant. His tunic had slit at the back, letting his mighty wings free. His wings were as black as night, soft but impenetrable and were able to fly at incomprehensible speeds. The wings were at least six feet long each, creating a wingspan of twelve feet. His hair, like his wings, were as black as night, his eyes, sea green, with little specs of sunset orange around the edges. He had a bow in the form of a bracelet he was wearing, and a sword hung from his side in a scabbard.

He strode in confidently, as if with a purpose; and he did have one. Her Highness Queen Rhea, has given him a mission, "Protect Zeus, and whomever comes out with him, at all costs; but remain vigilant." were here exact words to him. Apparently, her last child, was actually Zeus, and Kronos was tricked to swallow a rock instead of the baby. Now this Zeus guy, who was currently serving drinks, should know that Percy is there to help him.

Percy looked around the room, his green eyes scanning the area for Zeus. He saw him walking up to Kronos with a cup on a tray. The cup contained ale ( **A/N: Dionysus isn't here yet, that means no wine.** ) mixed with mustard and other spices, designed to make Kronos barf out his five other children. Zeus had to make sure that there were no sketchy smells in the ale, so he had too put something to change up the smell, making it more ale-ish. Zeus gave Percy a small nod as he watched him from afar. He was informed of him by his mother, Rhea, before she sent him here to rescue his siblings.

Percy watched as Zeus went up to Kronos and gave him the ale. Kronos took the cup from him and waved him off. Zeus went away but stayed after a couple paces. He was far enough to not seem suspicious but near enough to help his siblings if need be. Percy watched as Kronos just kept smiling and laughing with other titans. Percy couldn't help but smirk, "Oh, dear King," Percy muttered under his breath. _The mixture should take effect anytime now_ , he thought, then started counting mentally.

 _Ten._

 _Nine._

 _Eight._

 _Seven._ Kronos moved over to Krios and started to share jokes with him.

 _Six._

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._ Kronos face scrunched up in pain, his stomach started to grumble.

 _Two._ Krios looked at him with concern and stepped towards him.

 _One._ Kronos' face, if possible, looked even more in pain. He hugged his stomach, as if he was going to vomit.

 _Zero._ His eyes went wide, and as did his mouth; he started gagging. All noise and music stopped as everyone looked at their King. Kronos fell to the floor, holding his stomach in pain. His mouth opened wider, until was wide enough to swallow a spear, when a rock the size of a baby was spat out. Everyone gave it weird looks until a man with black hair and sea-green eyes came out. He seemed to have a natural tan and a neatly trimmed beard. He was wearing an ocean-blue tunic. After him came out a man with pale olive skin, dark, black hair which was slick to perfection, and a cleanly trimmed goatee. He head black, obsidian eyes and wore a black tunic. And then a woman was spat out, she had long curly brown hair and soft onyx ox-like eyes ( **A/N: According to Percy in one of the sideline books, that's a compliment in Ancient Greece.** ). She was wearing a pure white chiton that resembled a wedding dress. Then came another woman with long wheat colored hair, brown eyes and a green dress.

And lastly, came out a woman with soft, curly brown hair, warm hazel eyes, and fair skin. She had on a fiery red dress, a complexion of red and orange hues. . All of their clothes were wet with saliva, seeing as they just came through Kronos' mouth moments ago. Everyone stared at them in shock, while they stared back at everyone else with the same reaction. The silence and staring contest lasted for a minute until the man wearing blue broke it.

"'Sup," he said awkwardly, "Uhh, I'm Poseidon, these are my siblings: Hera, Demeter, Hades and Hestia," he said, pointing them out separately. The woman in the white chiton was Hera, the woman in the green dress was Demeter, the man in black was Hades and the woman in red was Hestia.

Everyone stood there awkwardly, not going what to do, when Atlas suddenly screeched, "They're the ones destined to end our rule! Get them!" People sprang into action at once. Titans took out their weapons and symbols of power, summoning battle armour. Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hades and Hestia immediately started running for the exit, but not before Hades grabbed the rock. They burst through the doors and ran down the hallway. They kept on running, going down different hallways trying to lose their pursuers. Left. Right. Straight. Right. Right. Left. Straight. The dark hallways of Othris doing no effect on them. It was their first time outside their father's stomach, the wouldn't know when something was made with the impression of intimidation.

Suddenly on their last turn, someone pushed all of them into a dark room. They were pushed through the door, and when they were all inside, a figure locked the door; the same figure that pushed them in there the first place. When they got their bearings, they were immediately on alert-mode. They looked around the room for any weapons. They couldn't find any, so Hades raised the rock threateningly at the person. They got a good look at their oppressor, he was the same height as all of them, around 6.2". He had semi tan skin, electric blue eyes, black hair and a beard that clearly hasn't been touched for at least three days. He had on a grey tunic, and had a sword hanging from his waist. He looked all of them over once, eyes filled with concern, when he opened the door, peeked around and closed it gain.

"Good, you guys are fine, no scratches or injuries. It'll be best if we leave now, while there are no titans in sight. We're supposed to meet Perseus by the lounge, he'll help us escape through there." He said.

"Wait," Hades said, "Who are you, and why are you helping us?"

The man looked at them and said something that shocked them, "I'm helping you because mother asked me to. Well, our mother." he replied, "And as for your first question, my name is Zeus."

Hades looked at Zeus curiously and then at the rock in his hands, "So, there's seven of us?" he asked. Zeus looked at him confused while Demeter face palmed.

"How many times do we have to remind you Hades? That wretched _rock_ is not our sibling!"

"No! SSSHHHH, your hurting his feelings!" Hades replied, covering the rock's 'ears.' Zeus looked at them with an amused smile. "As much as I wan to know why Hades has taken a liking to a rock as his friend, we really have to go now if we want to get out of Othrys."

They all went out silently and slipped into the the dark halls. They crept down without the slightest sounds. They went down hallways, turning occasionally. After a couple of minutes, they turned down another hallway, opening up to a large cavern with braziers ablaze and chairs and tables were laid out neatly everywhere. A bar filled with drinks sat at the corner. Sitting on one of the chairs was a winged man with black-as-night hair, green eyes and a tan complexion. He had a swimmers built and was very lean and seemed to be tall, around their height. He wore a simple tunic while a sword hung from his side. He had on a bracelet, which he was filling with. His wings, at least six feet long each, were spread over the couch. He looked up to see them and he smirked. He stood up and the siblings, except Zeus, went for a battle ready position. Being inside their father's stomach didn't stop them from training, with and without their powers, giving Kronos constant stomach pains. Hades raised his rock threateningly again, making the winged man laugh.

"This is Perseus," Zeus said, motioning his hand towards the winged man, "He is the person mother sent to help us escape."

Hera eyed Percy suspiciously, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I was against your father swallowing you, firstly," Percy replied, "Second, I believe that Kronos' rule needs to end." The siblings still considered him warily, but were desperate for help. "I assume you guys still don't know how to teleport?" All of them nodded.

"Are you saying you'll teach us how to in like, five minutes?" Hestia asked. Percy shook his head, they really couldn't take a point, "No, I will teleport you to where Zeus resided previously, seeing as you cannot do it. Your mother will meet you there. Good luck." was all he said before the six children of Kronos, including the rock, vanished in a flash of light. Percy sighed contentedly, he just finished his little mission while remaining vigilant, just like why Rhea asked him to do. He turned around to walk out of the lounge when he heard a shuffle. His head whipped round to see a girl wearing a thin white dress. She had long black braided hair and slightly tan skin. Her eyes were like volcanic rock and she had a slightly upturned nose. _It's a Persian princess_ , Percy thought, then he shook his head, _whatever that is_. She looked as if she was just recently crouched behind one of the couches behind Percy, where he or the gods could see her. The bottom of her dress was slightly crumpled, her right knee was slightly poised higher, as if making an effort to walk quietly. He looked closely at her, narrowing her eyes. He's sure he has seen her somewhere before. She had a slight resemblance to his uncle Atlas, the Titan of strength and endurance; that's when he figured out where he's seen her.

"Hesperide, what are you doing here?" Percy sneered at the girl, now identified as a Hesperide. She stumbled back and pressed her back against a wall when he sneered at her, obviously scared to death by the fact that a titan, especially someone like Perseus, a titan that was stronger than her tenfold, was angry at her; he, after all, had the capability to just smite her and make her cease to exist. He kept his eyes narrowed at her. His eyes were unyielding, cold and seemed to pierce through her soul. The hesperide was sweating buckets, fearing for her life, fearing that Perseus might kill her for eavesdropping; and that was very much possible.

Percy stared at her for a couple more intense moments, contemplating what to do with her. For the girl, it felt as if hours have passed until Percy passed his judgement on the girl. Percy averted his gaze unto the floor, then looked up again. Then suddenly, as quick as lightning, his sword was freed fro its scabbard and leveled at her throat. She gulped, _this is it,_ she thought.

Percy held his position for a moment before he spoke, "If you swear on the river to never reveal to anyone, especially to a titan, what you saw just now, I will let you go and act as nothing happened, and so will you. However, if you do not wish to abide by my terms, I will-"

"I swear to the Styx that I'll abide by your terms unless you say that it is alright for me to tell someone! Please, just spare me!" the hesperide pleaded with Percy. He let his sword hand drop to his side after sheathing his sword. He looked back up at her and she started sweating again. She's heard of the stories about titans, especially the males, doing whatever they wanted with women, as if they were their playthings. And, although Perseus has never been said to have ever disrespected a woman, you can never be sure about deities. He stared at her for a moment more before giving her a lopsided grin, something that Themis once told him he was famous for; well, at least among the titanesses. He then sighed in relief and ran his hand through his hair. The hesperide blushed, obviously she's never had a man smile at her like that before.

"Good," Percy said, "What's your name, Hesperide?"

"Zoe," was the girl's response, "I'm a daughter of Atlas. I like to call myself Zoe Nightshade, though."

"Well, Zoe," Percy looked out of a window and looked at the time by looking at the moon's position, a nifty trick he learnt from being the god of night, "It's already around ten, better make haste now. It was nice meeting you." And with that said, Percy flashed out, leaving a startled Zoe Nightshade. She stood there for a while, thinking over what just happened. He certainly was scary, and handsome. Zoe deduced that she might hold a slight attraction to the titan.

"And it was nice meeting you too," she muttered to herself before slowly walking out of the room.

Line Break

Percy thought about what to do. He had the titans of strength and endurance, destruction, war and hunter's skill right in from of him, waiting for him to surrender peacefully. He weighed his options, until he found a solution;

 _Fuck it._

He quickly stepped back inside and slammed the door behind him. He ran down the hallway to his living room, very much aware of the sounds of shouting from his pursuers and the loud sound of the door getting ripped off its hinges and getting thrown at the floor.

He ran into the living room and grabbed his sword which was hung on the wall with a scabbard. He put the strap over his shoulder and continued running. He went to the couch and saw his bracelet on the desk, he grabbed it and put it on. He then started unfurling his wings and started running for the window; until he saw his unfinished cup of cocoa. He stopped and looked back towards the table, grabbed the drink and chugged it down. Right after he put the now finished cup of cocoa back on the table, his four pursuers walked in and cornered him against the open window. _Who said Titans were smart again?_

Percy leapt backwards and through the window. He started to free fall until when he was fifty feet off the ground when he opened his wings and glided. He flapped once. Twice. Thrice. The more he flapped his wings, the higher the altitude he was gaining and the faster the velocity he was flying in. He shouted into the air; _Hurrah!_ He kept on flying until a heavily blunted, bronze-tipped, grey arrow hit him right in the head, kicking him out; consciously and out of the sky.

* * *

 **So... yeah...**

 **BAM! And there it is Ladies and Gentlemen, the first chapter of 'Perseus: The First Anemoi'.**

 **Just so that you guys know, Anemoi are the wind gods (Boreas,** **Zephyros, those guys).**

 **I would very much like to know what you guys think! Please Review, Follow and Favourite! With proper love, this story will blossom into one worthy of Rick R. himself.**

 **Well, that's it folks!**

 **Mr. Nifty, signing out...**


	2. The Banishment

**Sup guys, I'm back!**

 **Some random reader: Nobody cares!**

 **Thanks man, thanks.**

 **Anyway, this story's got some pretty good stats right now, and I'm feeling great about it. To those who are too lazy to read this, I'll say it again at the bottom AN, I'll be focusing on this story, not the other one. No, I am not discontinuing it, I'll just focus on this one.**

 **Replies to reviews at the bottom AN, I don't own Uncle Rick's stuff, have fun reading!**

* * *

Percy woke up to the clattering of shackles. The light glared at him through his half-opened eyelids, which he shut close quickly. He opened them again, slowly, adjusting himself to the bright light. Once his eyes were fully open, he took in his surroundings; he was in a cell with dark, stone walls. On the wall that Percy was leaning on was a rusty metal door. On the wall in front of him, a torch burnt alight and lit up the room in an eerie yet comforting shade of orange-red. Percy looked down to see that his hands were indeed in shackles. His clothes were replaced with torn rags and when he turned his head around, he saw that his wings were tied up in Celestial Bronze chains. His skin felt oily, like it hadn't been washed for weeks. His skin felt sticky, like sweat have dried on it again and again. His hair felt dirty and caky, like he'd been rolling in mud. His sword was nowhere to be seen, and so was his bow/bracelet.

A groaning sound, but at the same time sounding like metal scratching on stone, filled the chamber and Percy looked in the direction of the door. There, by the now open door, stood Perseus' uncle, Perses. Perses walked towards Percy, spear in hand.

"Uncle, why am I here? What are _you_ doing here? Are you my jailor?" Percy started shooting questions at Perses, all of which he didn't answer. Perses kept on walking towards Percy and lifted him up via the chains tying up his wings. Percy screamed in pain as the chains dug into his wings, which were now feeling tender and raw.

"Move," Perses barked at Percy, "Out of the room. We're headed to the throne room."

Percy didn't move. He was too shell-shocked to even process any more coherent thoughts beside:

 _They have found out… That fucking hesperide! What was her name… Zoe! I'm gonna kill her._

Perses growled at him. He moved behind Percy and poked him hard with the blunt end of his spear, causing Percy to stumble forward. Perses switched the sides of his spear and now pointed the sharp end at Percy's back.

"Move, Perseus. Don't make me do this." Perses pressed his spear end harder towards Percy's back, drawing a small amount of ichor from him.

 _That's it, I'm done for_. And with that thought, Percy moved forward, slowly. Their trek to the Throne Room was an agonizingly long one. They walked through the castle halls, through twists and turns, ups and downs. Percy knew that the trip to the throne hall would never take this long, so he thought that his uncle was being his normally merciful self and is delaying Percy's inevitable fate for him.

At least that's what Percy thinks he's doing; because if he's doing this to make him _lost_ , inside the palace which Percy knows like the back of his hand, then he would be ashamed.

"Stop," Perses stated. Percy was so buried deep in his thought that he didn't notice that they were already at the doors which lead into the Throne Room. As Perses opened the doors, Percy's body tensed. There, all sat on fabulous and magnificent thrones were all the Titans: his cousins, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews; and worst of all, his mother, Eos, father, Astraeus, and his siblings, Boreas, Zephyrus, Notos and Eurus. Everyone watched the shackled Percy walk into the room in torn rags, being held at spear-point by Perses. Some watched with teary eyes, some with hatred, betrayal and worst of all was the look that his parents gave him: disappointed.

Never, _ever_ , in Percy's immortal life, has he put his parents down. He always made sure to have them pleased with what he's doing. Never disappointment, nothing but that. Alas, they still looked at him as if he were a piece of dung that got stuck on the bottom of their sandals. Percy looked down in shame. At least his brothers still cared for him, Boreas was even _crying_ , and he was the coldest out of them ( **A/N: Hahaha…** ). Perses brought him to the middle of the room where he forced him to kneel down in front of the Titan King and his wife. Perses quickly retreated to his throne while Percy kept on hanging his head low, in shame.

"Perseus, son of Eos and Astraeus," boomed Kronos while Eos and Astraeus cringed, "You have been accused of helping in the escape of the gods! How do you plead?"

Percy looked up, his face gloomy. He looked at the queen, who gave him an impenetrable shake of the head which Perseus saw. _No_ , she meant to say. But a voice at the back of Percy's head screamed at him, _e honest! That's how you were raised! At least by being honest, your parents won't be ashamed!_

Percy gritted his teeth and answered in such a low voice, yet it could be heard across the room, "Guilty." Everyone was in shock; they didn't know why the ever-so-loyal Perseus would do such a thing.

"Atlas, can you please recount how you found out?" Kronos asked.

"Yes, Milord." Atlas replied, standing up, "Yesterday, while everyone was rampaging through the palace in search of the gods, I saw Perseus run down a corridor, following the exact same group we were looking for. Thinking that he was chasing them down, I followed him, but silently of course, so that we would have the element of surprise. As I followed them, I saw the cup bearer, Zeus, push the gods into a room. I thought they'd be dead, but as I turned around to leave, sure that Perseus would find them there and kill them, I saw him passing the room completely, unnoticed, well, except by me at least. I followed them him again, and saw him walk into the lounge. He just sat there, waiting, until the gods walked in. I hid behind a couch and listened to them. I heard him talking to them for a bit, then I heard him flash them out; at least that's what I heard from my hiding spot. But while that was happening, I saw my daughter Zoe, walk in, she didn't see me though. As the god's were teleported out, I guess Perseus saw Zoe, and he confronted her, made her swear on the river to never tell anyone about what he saw, and then he flashed out. As he teleported out, I stood up and knocked my daughter unconscious, I then looked through her mind for a more detailed memory of what happened. And it was, indeed, Perseus who helped them escape." Atlas finished his story with a slight glare at Percy.

Kronos nodded at Atlas and looked at Themis, "Sister, what would be the most appropriate punishment for Perseus?"

Everyone knew that Themis never let her emotions rule her, but Perseus was her favourite person in that throne room; the fact that they used to date, but ended the relationship in a mutual break-up was definitely something to go by. She knew what the rightful punishment was, but decided to downgrade it a bit.

"Banishment," she finally said after a long while of thinking. She looked at Percy wistfully and sorrowfully; she was still in love with him, but now that she knew their spark was gone, the least she could do was lessen the punishment. He looked back at her, their eyes locked for a moment, and in that moment, Themis though that she could still see the spark, like a tiny flame that was wavering. She wanted to jump off of her throne and hug him to comfort him, but that would be seen as an act of treason by the rest of the Titans, and she wouldn't want to face the punishment.

Kronos sighed, exasperated, "Alright. At midnight, Perseus shall be banished off of Othrys! You, Perseus, shall spend the rest of your day in your cell 'till midnight, while entertaining people who will want to see you one last time. After his banishment, as long as I am ruler, no one can have any form of contact with him. Understood?"

Nobody objected, well, at least no one voiced their opinions. Themis was silently sobbing inside, Pallas was twitching in his seat, Lelantos looked very sad and Percy's four siblings were openly crying; but nobody cared about that, the four _were_ the youngest ones still, only being alive for a century. Kronos looked back at Perses and nodded at him, then Atlas. Both titans stood up and hauled the broken shell of Percy back into his cell.

Line Break

Percy was in that damned cell again. He was sitting at the corner of the room, his head in his hands, silently weeping at his fate.

 _The great titan Perseus, weeping for being banished, that could make for good gossip_ , he thought bitterly.

Outside the door, where he knew Perses and Atlas stood, spears in hand, he heard voices. The voices became louder, as if nearing the door, and then it stopped. The door swung wide open and blinding light flooded into the room. The sound of quick footsteps, like someone was running, came closer, along with the sound of a woman weeping. He heard the door creak and it was closed again, leaving the room to be illuminated by the dim torches once more. The running sounds didn't stop though, nor did the woman weeping. Perseus looked up as a body crushed him in a hug. The woman was in white robes rimmed with a light lavender. She had a strong jawline, define nose, high, regal cheekbones, soft eyes and long, luscious brown hair.

"Themis," Percy said.

"Percy," Themis all but wept, "Don't go, please! When they banish you, run away with me, t-to so-somewhere that the gods or-or titans can't reach us. We can start anew there."

Percy looked at Themis, wide-eyed and bewildered, "You sound like when we were still dating, and that was a long time ago." His eyebrows furrowed, but then his face softened, and he smiled a bit at Themis, "What's up, are you like, bipolar now?"

"You damn idiot," Themis growled, "Can't you see that I still think we can be together again? That last date we had where you said you just couldn't feel that spark anymore, where we decided to have a 'mutual break-up', that was all a lie on my part. I'm still in love with you, Perseus. Can't you see? I only said yes to you that night because I didn't want to force you into anything. Please, we can start again once more, right?"

Percy seemed to think about it for a bit before he looked at her in the eyes, hands on her shoulders, "I think I can understand where you're coming from. But Themis, I already told you, I can't feel it anymore," Themis looked broken at that.

"But," Percy hurriedly added, "That doesn't mean that I can't try, right? During the war, I want you to remain neutral. I don't want you to fight. It's not that I don't trust that you can fight, it's just that if you do want me to give you another chance, then you can't risk it." Themis nodded and Percy continued, "If the gods win the war, then we can live with them. I will side with them during the war, that's why we can't right now. Even though you're not my girlfriend, you're still my friend, and I don't like risking my friends in anything. If the titans win though, they will surely kill me, and if they do, you should move on." Themis nodded and looked up at him. Then, she pulled down his head into a passionate kiss. Percy barely reacted, he put his hands on her back, but that was it, his eyes weren't closed, nor did he kiss back.

Themis pulled back and opened her teary eyes, "Didn't you feel anything? Please, tell me you did." Percy only shook his head sadly at her. She openly sobbed as she stood up and slowly walked back towards the door.

Percy stood up, "Themis."

She didn't respond.

"Themis, I'm sorry." He said dejectedly. Themis turned around and looked at him, her eyes were already puffy from crying, "I'll keep on trying Perseus. There's still a possibility, I can see it."

With that, she knocked on the cell door. It opened and she stepped out, closing the door softly behind her. Percy slid down the wall into a sitting position. "I feel like such an asshole," muttered Percy loudly as he put his head in his hands again. He spent at least an hour just like that, muttering insults to himself, giving himself no self-pity.

The door opened again, making a creaking sound. Percy looked up as he saw a man with wings like him, unlike him, however, this man's wings were a light golden colour. The man wore a light grey tunic, nothing fancy, no jewellery, nothing. He had sandy blonde hair, light, sky blue eyes and a defined nose and a strong, angular jaw. He knelt down in front of Percy as his wings folded back.

"Lelantos." Percy said, nodding at the man.

"Perseus, my friend, how are you fairing?" Asked Lelantos as he gave Percy a sincere but weak smile. Percy only looked at Lelantos, bewildered, before he laughed at his question as if it were the stupidest thing you could ask someone. Which, Lelantos then figured, is, considering that he was in a torn tunic that barely passed for clothes, his feet were bare, this cell was cold, he was most likely starving and to top it all off, he was going to be banished from the Titans' stronghold come this midnight.

"Never mind, don't answer that question." Lelantos said instead, waving his hand in a dismissive way, "Answer this one instead: What will you do after you're banished?"

Percy was stumped at this. It wasn't because he didn't have a plan; no, he knew what he would do. He planned on going up to Olympus and allying himself with the gods. The problem was what to say to Lelantos. He knew that Lelantos will stay loyal to Kronos, even if his heart said otherwise. It was one of the traits that he got from Lelantos, fortunately he was loyal to the Queen, not the King. Even though, Percy's parents were there throughout his whole childhood, the mother figure he had was Rhea and Lelantos became like an older brother to him. Eos and Astraeus, although they were very nice and supporting to Percy's four younger siblings, were not the same to Percy. He was born before the two were wed, thus people viewed him as somewhat… illegitimate. Unfortunately, so did his parents. Through his childhood, his parents would be repeatedly hard on him, only wanting the _best_. Rhea saw this, and stuck up for Percy most of the time, and often was the one with Percy. Lelantos was the same, he didn't really have anyone to act as the big brother for, so he went to Percy. They were both there through his life, they were the first to ever celebrate with him at milestones.

"I. I think I'll run around for a while and then I'll-" Lelantos put a hand on Percy's shoulder, sensing his agitation.

"Percy, I know that that's not what you want to do." Lelantos said, "What will you be doing, really? I won't judge." He said as he sat up straight.

Percy paused for a bit before deciding to be honest to Lelantos, "I'll be going to Olympus to sign an allegiance with the gods." Lelantos only nodded at him and stood up.

"Listen, Perseus, I know that you know that I am not happy with your decision. However, I know that this will be your only chance of survival, so do what you want. Just always remember that Rhea and I will be here for you."

Percy nodded at him in acceptance and Lelantos left.

Line Break

Midnight. It was time for Percy to leave.

He stood at the foot of Mt. Othrys. Behind him, the mountain stood in all its glory with the Titan's palaces on top of the mountain, the torches in the houses glinting like stars in the night sky. In front of him lay the vast, endless forests of Greece. Beside him stood Themis, Lelantos, Rhea and his four siblings. They all stood there, waiting for the "official" banishment to happen; they all knew how Kronos would react if he didn't get to see the traitor be sent off without something condescending to at least make him give up. Such attitudes were what would get the titans killed. As Percy buried himself knee-deep in his thoughts, Lelantos put a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax," he said soothingly, "Even though you'll be banished, you know that we'll still be there for you should you need anything." Just as he said that, Kronos came strolling down the mountain. He was wearing golden robes and a fabulous crown. His scythe was in his right hand as a huge smirk, a smirk _so huge_ that it rivalled the Grand Canyon, (well, it's not like they would _know_ what the Grand Canyon is at this point in time) was plastered across his face. He strode down to where Percy and the others were standing. Beside him, Pallas stood, one of the closest titans to Percy as well; he was his "Dad."

"Well, traitor," Kronos said smugly, making Percy want to rip that smirk off of his face and tear it to shreds, "It appears to me that you will be that you will be kicked out of Othrys and are never to be seen again! Today is a day for celebration! Pallas, hand me my fancy ale cup!"

Pallas grumbled something under his breath about how he wanted to bash Kronos in the head with his own fancy ale cup. He handed Kronos his cup without other complaints however; but not without "accidentally" tripping and spilling ale all over Kronos' robes though.

"Gah!" Kronos screamed. "You ruined my newly tailored robes! You will receive punishment later, because now, I need to give my farewell speech to Perseus. Servant!" A servant walked up to Kronos and placed a neatly rolled up scroll on his outstretched hand. Kronos took the scroll and unrolled it. He cleared his throat, "Perseus, you were nothing but a nuisance to me and therefore the Titan Council. Before you go, on behalf of the council, we would like to play this futuristic song in honour of your annoyingness."

As he said that, a servant came in with a jukebox with wheels. The servant stopped in front of them and inserted a drachma then pressed a button.

And as the song started, Percy realised that this song was indeed from the future: it was Fuck You by Lily Allen.

"Wow, gee thank you so much! I feel the honour." Perseus said sarcastically.

Kronos smile only widened, "You're welcome!" Apparently, he didn't get sarcasm. The servants took the scroll and jukebox away and Kronos turned around and started walking back up the mountain without even a _proper_ goodbye. Pallas looked on as Kronos walked up the mountain, then turned around and walked towards Percy. Pallas was teary eyed as he engulfed Percy in a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to visit you earlier, I was busy trying to give this back to you." He pulled out a very familiar bracelet and handed it to Percy. Percy smiled at Pallas.

"I didn't get the sword, they already disposed of it. I only got this saying that it will be my own 'spoils of war'. Fortunately, this bow is your symbol of power." Percy hugged Pallas again after he said that.

"It's alright, Pallas. I cannot thank you enough." He stepped back and looked at his four siblings, he smiled at them, "Come here." They ran to him, embracing him with teary eyes.

"Before I go, I want to give up my domain of the four winds to you four, Boreas will get the North Wind, Zephyrus the West, Notos the South and Eurus the East. Do you four accept?" They all nodded and the five siblings glowed a bit. After the light died down, Eurus stepped forward.

"We'll miss you brother."

Percy smiled sadly at them, "And I you." After he said that, he hugged his siblings once more and they left with Lelantos, Rhea and Pallas. Themis stayed and looked at Percy before she gave him a hug as well and flashed away. Percy sighed as he turned around and started to runoff into the woods.

"Wait," said a feminine voice behind Percy. He stopped running and turned around to see the hesperide, Zoe Nightshade. She was twisting the fabric of her thin-but-not-nearly-see-through ( **A/N: To you pervs out there, you won't be getting anything from this fic.** ) dress. She looked very anxious and a bit guilty.

"Perseus, I wanted to say that it wasn't my fault that you're being banished and that if you need any-"

"It's alright," Percy said cutting her short. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, making her blush a bit, "I know that you didn't mean to tell anyone. It's all in the past now, it's better if we leave it there."

Zoe looked up at Percy and smiled at him and Percy's legs nearly turned into jelly; she was the epitome of _beautiful_. Percy felt like her smile could brighten anyone's day, and especially him, "Thank you, Percy."

Percy smiled kindly at her, making her blush unknowingly, "Goodbye, 'till next time Madame Nightshade!" He bowed slightly at her and started running off into the woods. Zoe stared wistfully at the woods, wanting to follow him. She shook her head at her attitude towards him and left the foot of the mountain with a small smile gracing her lips. Unbeknownst to her, Themis was watching from her palace above the mountain ( **A/N: Hey man, they're Titans, they probably have like eagle vision.** ), cursing her bad luck. She saw how he looked at her, and how she looked at him. Their feelings really just hadn't had to be unrequited.

"I don't mind the competition. It just makes everything more interesting, it adds a little spice to it." She muttered to herself before retreating back into her abode.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun dun!**

 **Again, I'll be focusing more on this pic, not my other one.**

 **So, replies!**

 **Guest: Thanks man, I don't get a lot of positive, happy reviews where it's rainbows and unicorns. I mean, check my other story, the reviews (although some are good), it's like someone used a flame thrower on it.**

 **themagicplok: Thanks man! I mean, the story _will_ be moved to the modern world in like a couple chapters but expect the next one and the one after that to be in Ancient Greece. Also, that's really cool that you think I have a sense of humour, most people would just walk away when I tell a joke.**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Yes people, only two reviews... And I gave those two cookies, _only_ those two. If you want cookies, well you better review man, because those are _blue_ cookies. Ja, you heard me right, _blue cookies._**

 **Anyway, that's it, Ladies and Gentlemen.**

 **Mr. Nifty signing out.**


	3. Welcome To Olympus

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm not late either.**

 **I mean, when was I _ever_ late, right?**

 ***cue tumbleweed***

 **Whatever, I don't own Uncle Rick's stuff, just this story's plot and OC's.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

Percy's feet were hurting. A lot. He's been running for hours now. Ever since he left Othrys, he hasn't stopped for rest, food or just for the occasional bathroom break. The war was looming by the corner and Othrys needed to be brought down. He had to get to Olympus; the gods needed as much help as they can get to stop Kronos. He wasn't the same ruler he was before; he was now paranoid and blinded by power. The old Kronos wouldn't have swallowed his own children to secure his rule, the old Kronos would've raised them to be responsible and disciplined adults. And the old Kronos would definitely _not_ have banished someone; the old Kronos wouldn't even give death or banishment as a punishment for anything. He would've tried to reason with the criminal, telling them why they were wrong, and then telling them what to do next time.

Those times when he was a good ruler was gone, only to be relived in history books. Not that they had any at this time, of course; they used scrolls. The gods would most likely be good rulers, much like their father back then. Percy just hoped that they wouldn't get corrupted.

As he ran through the thick, dense forests, he jumped over roots, fallen logs, passing animals. He slid under overlaying logs, low branches, flying animals. The trees started to thin around him, signalling that the forest would be ending in a couple miles. Percy picked up the pace; the quicker he ran, the earlier he'll get to Olympus. He ran for a couple more miles, his bow transformed into a bracelet in his hand. His ragged tunic became even more scraped and torn as branches keep on catching it, tearing pieces of cloth; he was as good as naked.

He neared his destination and slowed down his pace. He could see it in the distance – atop the humongous mountain sat the now-being-built city of the gods. Lights lit up the huge marble structures, pillars illuminated by bright torches hanging from the walls of temples. Percy smiled, at least here the looming war didn't seem to affect them. He started to trek up the mountain, he would probably reach the top by a couple of hours. As he hiked, he couldn't help but think of a certain daughter of Atlas. The mere thought of her nearly made him trip and collapse. He was grinning like a fool, but the grin immediately vanished when another woman crossed his mind: Themis. He knew that he still felt at least _something_ for her. And the more he thought about it, the guiltier he became. He promised her that he will give her another chance after the war, but he also knew that it wouldn't be possible, especially with a certain hesperide in the picture. Although Percy was arguably the densest person on the face of Gaea, he knew that Zoe shared his feelings; well, at least slightly. He knew he couldn't try to love Themis when his heart obviously was trying to belong together. Percy was probably being ridiculous though, falling in love with someone after seeing them only twice and only knowing their name, he sounds like a cliché Disney movie. Not that he knew what Disney was though, well, yet, at least. It was probably just a slight crush anyway, he was probably only being melodramatic and exaggerated. That happens. That meant that he could be with Themis, he just needed to re-kindle that fire.

Percy neared the city, his shins hurt, his feet hurt, his ankles hurt, his whole body hurt. As Percy though this, his thoughts drifted to a theory: when you run, your whole bottom part of the body hurts, but why not your balls and little friend? He stopped that train of thought there, he didn't need to be Einstein to understand why, whoever that is.

He could see the gates now, the ones that led into the city. They were golden, much like the rest of the tall fence wall that snaked around the city's border; not really surprising. By the gates stood mortals, all dressed in bronze armour and armed with celestial bronze spears and shields, marching around, scouting the areas for enemies and guarding the gates. After the gods escaped Othrys, they went around Greece collecting allies, so far they have influenced a handful of titans including Metis, Phoebe, Leto and a couple of others, all of the mortals, satyrs, nymphs and other nature spirits. Now they had an army against the Titans, but again, it wasn't enough.

He stumbled a bit towards the gate and accidentally tripped on a rock, making him fall forwards. He grunted loudly, making the guards' heads turn to towards him. They all raised their spears and pointed them at Percy, shields raised as well. One of the guards stepped forward towards Perseus, he had green eyes and black hair which was covered by a bronze war helm. "Hold. State your name and business, sir."

Percy looked at him and stood up, "I am Perseus-"

"The titan?" asked the man again, cutting him off as the others pointed their spears at him.

"Yes. I came to align myself with the gods."

The man stared at him for a bit before nodding slowly. He turned around and shouted at his men. "Open the gates!" A couple men ran for the gates and it started to open with a loud _creak!_ Percy nodded at the man in gratitude, "Thank you, kind sir. What is your name?"

"You're welcome, milord. I am Stephano, captain of the Olympian Guard. Let me escort you into the city." He replied, bowing a bit at Percy and motioning at him to go ahead. Percy smiled at him and started walking at a brisk pace, closely followed by the captain. As they walked, Percy couldn't help but be amazed by the city. Although it was still in construction, it surely was a breath taker. Gravel pathways criss-crossed around the city as marble sidewalks rimmed with limestones bordered it. Huge mansions and temples, probably for those who remained neutral or sided with the gods and the gods themselves, were littered across the mountain. Various designs, ranging from ones made of aquatic materials and ones made of obsidian and gems, dressed these massive structures like a person in a brand new suit. The people were nice to; kiosks and shops were open and the owners would occasionally call them over, though they wouldn't go near. As they concluded their trip around the city, Stephano finished explaining the way they live up here in Olympus. Apparently, the gods have promised the mortals and nature spirits safer and more mortal-friendly environments if they help them win the war. A promise that Percy was sure the gods would keep. Accordingly, the gods have also promised the siding titans more wealth and more followers, as well as better living conditions under the rule of a better, more just council.

Percy was brought out of his musings as they stopped in front of a huge building. Massive marble pillars went around the building, supporting the roof. "We are here, milord." Stephano bowed at Percy.

Percy only snarled slightly, "How many times, Stephano, do I have to tell you to stop with that 'milord' shit. I hate it."

The captain only smirked teasingly at him, "Many more times, I assure you, milord." He bowed one last time before heading off to go back to his men at the gates. Percy could only smirk at his persistence on him being addressed as a superior. He grew to his godly height (or should it be called titan-y?) and opened the massive bronze doors of the throne room. When he stepped in, his sandals made noises on the clean marble floor, making the occupants of the room look up. They all wore chitons and tunics and were all sat upon thrones which were arranged in a U formation; and there were six of them. The six children of Kronos and Rhea. Zeus and Hera sat at the middle of the U, after them were Demeter and Poseidon, Demeter being next to Hera and Poseidon next to Zeus, and lastly were Hades and Hestia. Zeus' throne was made out of pure gold that seemed to have a sort-of clear sky effect on it. Hera's was a simple throne made of iron, designed with peacock feathers which seemed to envelop it. Poseidon's was made of corals and barnacles (no surprise there) while Demeter's eerily seemed to be just a stack of hay formed into a chair. Hades and Hestia's were the simplest though, with Hestia's being an orange one with red rubies here and there while Hades' was obsidian black with random crystals jutting out. Although, a plank jutted out of his throne beside him and atop the plank stood a baby-sized rock with a drawn-on smiley face.

Percy never wished to know what or where the thing even came from. Unfortunately, he remembered it to be the 'baby Zeus' that Rhea gave Kronos, which Hades seemed really attached to, Rocky was his name if Percy remembered clearly. _Hades_ , Percy mused in his head, _what a weird dude_.

"Perseus," Zeus said in acknowledgement, "What brings you here, dear friend? Have you come to align yourself with us?"

"Actually, that is what I came here to do." Percy replied. He then gave Zeus a terse nod, "I was banished by Kronos from Othrys, you see. After I was discovered for helping you lot escape, Atlas handed me to your father, being the ever-so-faithful titan goody-two-shoes he is."

"Well that's horrible. I'm sorry to hear that, Perseus." Demeter said from her hay-bale.

"I'd see it more of as a blessing in disguise," Hestia said, giving Percy a once-over, "It's nice to see you again, Percy. I hope you haven't moved on yet."

 _Great_ , Percy thought, _just what I needed the most right now, another ex who wants to go out with me again_ ( **A/N: I've got you guys stunned, haven't I?** ).

"Unfortunately, Hestia, I have." Percy replied awkwardly as Hestia leaned on the armrest of her throne with her finger brushing her lips.

"We could revive those memories we had can't we? We could rekindle that fire." Hestia said, not backing down.

Percy only snorted, "Funny, that's exactly what Themis said, actually."

Hestia's face managed to redden in rage, "The nerve of that bitch," she said, before composing herself and flashing a brilliant smile at Percy, "I'll show you that I'm better than her. Trust me on that Per- "

"Wait a second." Hades said, cutting Hestia off, "As much as I like to see my older sister flirting with a man, I don't. Tell me, why the fuck are you guys even acting as if you've already fucked each other on father's bed?"

Percy and Hestia's faces reddened in embarrassment. "It's not as if we've gone _there_." Mumbled Percy. Seeing Percy's current incapability to speak loudly, Hestia took control of the situation. "You see, guys, I haven't been honest with you."

Hera nodded at her to go on as the other gods leaned forward on their thrones.

"Unlike you guys, when I was born, father was still a nice man, uncorrupted by power. It lasted for about a millennium like that, just me being the only royal child of Kronos and Rhea. And during that time," here she looked at Perseus, "Percy and I started to go out. I had competition, of course; Themis. Themis and I often got into spats about Percy and who deserves him. Father saw this and told Themis to back down, and she did. Then, after Demeter was born, father became worried about the curse that Uranus placed upon him. He then started on planning how to remove me and Demeter. I was still able to talk to Perseus some more before he swallowed me. I told him that we should break up, because father would surely try to get rid of me. And he did, no later than that. He swallowed me and then Demeter, followed by all of you when you were born."

The other gods all looked at her, shocked at receiving this information. Hestia looked at Percy and he nodded at them in confirmation, making their jaws drop further.

"Tell me more about Themis and her involvement in this, please?" Poseidon said giddily. Zeus smacked him upside the head, "Shut up, man. Don't you know that that's rude?"

"No, it's alright." Percy assured them. "I grew up with Themis, remember, I am older than Hestia by a _lot_. However, Themis _is_ older. Anyway, I grew up with her, yadda yadda yadda, she told me how she felt when I started going out with Hestia and they would get into fights. She would say that she deserved me more because she knew me better and stuff like that. Then, when Hestia was swallowed I was devastated and she helped me get through it. Hestia did tell me to move on, so I did; and Themis and I started dating. We had a mutual break up later on though. Well, at least she _said_ it was."

"Oh this is just getting steamier and steamier! I'm lovin' it!" Poseidon stated giddily. Demeter giggled at him while Hades looked worriedly at the rock on the plank by his throne, "Don't you think this story is too mature for Rocky?"

Everyone promptly ignored him.

"Just yesterday when I was still being held in a cell, waiting for midnight for my departure," He looked at Hestia, "she confessed to me that she still loved me."

"You dawg, man!" Poseidon stated excitedly, "When the war is over, I'm going' to you for classes on how to get the ladies." He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at Demeter, who took a handful of hay and threw it at him. Zeus laughed at the two while Hestia silently seethed in the corner; Percy saw it, however.

"But," he quickly added, "I told her that she'd have to wait until the war is over because I have very confused feelings right now."

Hera raised an eyebrow at him, "Why, Perseus? Might there be, well, I don't know, maybe _another_ admirer?"

"Yes, Percy," Hestia purred, "Is there another admirer? I don't want your eyes on another one, now would I?"

"N-n-no," Percy all but stammered as Hestia stood up from her throne and went up close to Percy, tracing her finger along his toned muscles, "No one. No one at all."

"Dude," Poseidon said, "I wouldn't be shocked if you start a harem man! I mean- "

"No, God no, please no." Said Percy, shaking his head, his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "There will be no harem for me, only one."

"Yes, no harem for him." Hestia nodded, "I do not intend to _share_ him." She proceeded to go back to her throne and sat down on it.

"Seriously, what the _fuck_ just happened? Isn't he here to state his alignment to us?" Stated a now very much confused, yet annoyed Hades. He glared at Percy, which could've worked, if not for the harsher ones his parents would give him. Those were hard times, hard times indeed. Percy understood where he was coming from though, he was only being an overprotective brother. There was nothing wrong with that; Percy would've done the same if he were in his shoes.

"Oh, yes, of course! Let us not get side-tracked this time." Stated Zeus. He summoned a chair for Percy in front of the U so that he was facing all of them. He thanked him for the chair and promptly sat down on it. It was a massive chair made of mostly just wood; not extravagant but comfortable, exactly Percy's type of chair.

"So," Zeus continued, "you have come here to, align yourself with us, correct?"

"Yes. I believe we have already established that." Responded Percy.

"We must put it into a vote then! Those who support the idea of Perseus here becoming an ally to the gods raise your hand!" Everyone's hand was raised. Of course, Hestia was the first one, her hand bolting up faster than the eye can see, then the rest of her siblings' hands came up, except for Hades who seemed to hesitate a bit before agreeing.

"Alright!" Percy said, clasping his hands together and standing up, making his seat vanish. "Now that it's settled, I best be on my way. I am humbled that- "

"Not so fast, dear friend," stated Zeus, a pause after each word. "Our trust doesn't come so fast. We need to set some – boundaries, for you." He stood up from his throne and walked up to Percy.

"Alright, tell me your conditions." Percy replied steadily.

"First, you will not be living here in Olympus. Although you have saved us, and don't get us wrong, we are grateful for that, we don't want Hestia following you around like a lost puppy, nor do we want to be targeted and wanted by Kronos even more than right now."

Percy nodded, his condition was reasonable.

"Second, you have to be under the watch of one of the six of us, except Hestia; we don't want her pregnant for the war." Hestia winked seductively at Percy after that, making him blush.

"I will volunteer for this, brother." Poseidon said. "I shall bring him to a mansion away from Olympus. Far enough to not be noticed, but near enough to be able to get here on time should need be."

"Good, then it is settled!" Zeus clasped Percy on the shoulder, "Welcome to Olympus, Perseus."

Percy only smirked at Zeus, "I think I'll like it here. I think I will."

"Of course you will, you've got me here after all." Hestia said, snaking her arm through Percy's.

"And me!" shouted a gleeful Poseidon as he jumped up from his throne to run t them, but tripped from Zeus outstretched foot.

Poseidon landed face first into the marble floor, cracking it.

"Poseidon, that floor costs a lot of money, you know." Zeus seethed.

"You're not even concerned for me. How lovely." Poseidon grunted as he sat up.

"Of course not! You're a grown man capable of making your own decisions." Zeus bent down and patted Poseidon on the shoulder, "I trust that you can take care of yourself."

Percy smiled at the way they all acted around each other; but his mind was off elsewhere, dreaming and thinking about when he would meet the black-haired-beauty, Zoe Nightshade, again.

For now, though, he had a war to help win.

* * *

 **And voila! Here is chapter 3!**

 **Review response things:**

 **Douluo: Thanks man! And, no, Percy won't be a domain less titan.**

 **Kjeld: Sorry, I don't really know what 'immersive' means. English ain't my first language bruh.**

 **Shadowslayer25: Thanks man, I appreciate it.**

 **And that's it folks.**

 **Good Night**

 **This is Mr. Nifty, signing out.**


	4. A New Leader

**Hey guys, I'm not dead!**

 **I know, shocking right?**

 **Anyway, sorry for the _very, very, very, very, very, very, very, cheeseburger, very, very, very_ late post. I'm very sorry. My teachers decided that a lot of homework and projects were good for me, not to mention my exams are next week, and that I'll be going on a trip till some time in January starting next weekend. **

**You could say that I've got quite a lot in hand.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HoO or any gods-damned book that's good. Because if I did, I would be filthy rich.**

* * *

"So, Perseus, how are you liking this place?" asked Poseidon who was sat upon a recliner across Percy who was poking the hearth with a stick.

The blue painted walls of the mansion were bright and a bit worn off. The furniture: vases, tables, chairs, etc., were all dusty. In the middle of the room was a couple of recliners placed around a hearth. Windows were sparse in that room, only one at the far wall. The door was behind Percy, and beside him was one of the cubbyholes ( **A/N: Remember, there weren't any books yet!** ) placed randomly among the walls of the room for scrolls. A dusty, baby blue rug sat upon the floor. Obviously, a good cleaning session was in order.

"Eh," replied Percy, "'tis fine. I mean, at least it isn't an overrun shack. Seeing as you're the owner of this place, I'd say I'm kind of shocked to see this place in order."

"I don't stay here often... Wait a second, did you just call me untidy?" replied Poseidon, looking incredulously at Percy.

"Perhaps," was Percy's reply.

"Really?"

"Perhaps."

"Stop saying 'Perhaps'!" exclaimed Poseidon, infuriated.

"M'kay," Percy shrugged, standing up and heading to one of the dusty cubbyholes in the room to get something to read.

"Good. So did you call me untidy?" Poseidon asked, emphasising on 'did'.

"…Perhaps."

"Ugh!" Poseidon threw his hands up in exasperation and Percy could only smirk at his childishness. Poseidon slumped and Percy followed his example on the recliner besides his. He unrolled the scroll in his hand and started to read. A silence spread between the two, not comfortable, yet not awkward either.

"So," Poseidon said, finally having enough of the silence, "can you tell me more about this love dispute that you have?" Poseidon wiggled his eyebrows.

Percy put the scroll down, leant on his shoulders and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You just can't stay silent for a minute, can you?" He should've known that it would've been inevitable, he _was_ talking to Poseidon after all – the nosy bastard. He just didn't know how to put it, he couldn't just go: _Hey, listen. Your sister likes me, Themis likes me, a bunch of other people likes me, but I don't like them back because I'm infatuated with someone else and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way towards me._ That probably would've been a real dick move. Worst case scenario, Poseidon would've pictured Percy's actions as 'letting them hang on to hope' and beat him up right there and then for breaking Hestia's heart. But then again, he had to be honest. "You see Poseidon," Percy ran a hand through his hair, "I don't understand my feelings right now. Sure, I still have the _tiniest_ bit of feelings for Themis, and an ever bigger one for Hestia, but I'm kind of, err, conflicting myself. If, in any given chance, I am allowed to date one of them, I would pick Hestia; but you see, err, I, ah, umm. Yeah…"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked down, ashamed. Poseidon only gave him a weird look, "Wait," Poseidon said questioningly, "So, what were you saying? I didn't understand your stuttering at all; were you even speaking Greek?"

Percy paled, knowing that he had to spell it out for him. "You see, Poseidon, I am currently crushing on someone else that isn't your sister or Themis, and I'm quite suspicious that she returns my feelings. I just don't know what to do!" Percy grabbed at his hair and huffed, frustrated. Poseidon stared blankly at him before his face cracked into a huge grin. He summoned a feather, a bottle of ink and a scroll and started writing.

After a couple seconds of silence – well, not really silence, as Poseidon's rather loud scatching-but-not-really-scratching-on-the-paper-because-it-was-the-sound-the-feather-and-paper-made-while-writing was the only noise filling the room – Percy looked up to see Poseidon already halfway through a third scroll, writing what seemed to be a story. His right leg was on top of his left as he used his it to place the scroll upon to write. His head was bowed down, staring intently at what he was writing, scrutinising it for any mistakes. Percy craned his neck towards Poseidon in hopes of getting a good spot to be able to read what he was writing. After a couple of fruitless attempts, he decided to ask instead.

"What in Atlas' name are you writing?" Poseidon only looked up at Perseus for a while before going back to his work, "Nothing. Just, you know, possibly the next hottest love story in Greece. Ooh it's just so cheesy and steamy. The people are gonna love it!"

Percy looked at him more intently here, "Based on what, might I ask?"

Poseidon looked up at him and smirked, "Why, your love story of course!"

"Oh, give me that!" Percy said exasperatedly as he took the scroll and ripped it apart, earning a shriek from Poseidon.

"Why would you do that?! That would've made me famous!"

"Exactly." Percy replied, nodding as he sat down.

"Do you have like, a personal vendetta against me or something? Just tell me, why do you not want me to be famous? Have I done anything wrong to you?"

"Yes, actually." Percy slumped a bit in his recliner and put his feet up. "I have told you my story in the realm of love, without much hesitation, might I add. I feel that it is only fair that you would do so as well to me."

"Are you kidding me?" Poseidon asked, taken aback.

Perseus only shook his head, _no_.

"Well… this is… rather awkward." Poseidon started to sweat buckets on his recliner. "Alright, so, um, I do have one interest; there is just _one_ problem, though."

Percy nodded at him to continue.

"She's a daughter of a titan." Poseidon ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, she's a titan's daughter! What am I to do now?" Percy mocked him in a high pitched voice. Poseidon looked up at him, enraged that he would do that. He started to stand up, just to give his face a little makeover.

"Whoa, slow down lover-boy. Sit down." Percy said, his hands stretching out in a waring manner. Thankfully, Poseidon sat down. Percy continued, "Alright. Listen, Poseidon, do you really think that that'll be a problem? I mean, sure, she might hate you at first, and your family might hate reciprocate that feeling towards her, but tell me; isn't anything possible with love?"

Poseidon slowly raised his head to look up at him and slowly nodded. Percy continued, "And if anything, _is_ possible with love, then shouldn't you at least try? It surely didn't stop, let's say Themis for a lack of a better example, from trying to won my heart even though she knew I gave Hestia my love. And, I mean, what is with this _'Oh, she's a titan. Not possible,'_ stuff. _I'm_ a titan, surely doesn't stop _you_ , or other gods from being _my_ friends, right?"

Poseidon nodded at him after his little speech. He was thankful for Percy that he reminded him that some things were possible. He had a question to ask him though.

"So Perseus, I just had a question in mind."

"Go on." Percy nodded at him.

"Why did you decide to run to Olympus instead of flying when you have wings?"

Percy blushed a bit in embarrassment. He felt like an idiot, forgetting about one of the most important pair of limbs on his body. "I kind of forgot that I had them, actually. Thanks for reminding me that I have wings."

Poseidon grinned at him, "No problem, lad. All in the day's work." He leaned back on his recliner as Percy stared at him in confusion.

"What, the reminding people they have wings?"

"Have you met Thanatos? He forgets it, every time! Trust me, true story." Percy could only laugh at what Poseidon said. If this Thanatos guy forgot he had wings, Percy should meet up with him – they would probably make great friends. As the laughter died down, they were both enveloped in a comfortable silence, which was broken by a man running past the window they were looking out of while holding a scroll which, in big print, said, _Meeting now –Zeus._

"Looks like Zeus is calling for a meeting." Poseidon said. Percy only rolled his eyes at him. "Oh, really? Was there like, maybe, oh I don't know, like a man running by with a sign that said _the exact same thing_?"

"Whatever," Poseidon grumbled, "it's most likely about you, anyway. He's probably gonna assign you to lead some battalion, or even be a general." Percy looked at him, asking a silent question with the slant of his eyebrow, _why?_

"Well, you do have experience, correct? Surely you did not expect to side with Olympus without any responsibilities. Especially since you _did_ lead some titans into battle before, according to Hestia, at least."

Percy stood up and crossed his arms, his wings folding behind him as he looked at Poseidon with a smirk, "Of course I have experience."

Line Break

"So," Zeus started off slowly, "do you agree with the job we're giving you?"

Percy stood in the middle of the Olympic throne room. Six pairs of eyes stared at him (except those coming from a rock leaning on Hades' throne) as they waited anxiously for his answer. They knew that he had experience, so they all thought that making him a general would be a very smart move. They did not, however, want to force the role upon him, but they were willing to do anything so that he accepts it – having him lead the troops would ensure their victory as if it were written in stone. They had just given him the proposal and he has mulling it over for quite some time now.

"Alright, I accept." The gods all sighed in relief, except Hades who was silently fuming in his throne. _Great, now I have to keep an eye on Hestia. You'd never know what she'll try to do to win him back, and being the responsible brother I am, I need to make sure nothing out of the line happens._ Hades thought, puffing out his chest slightly.

"However," Percy continued, scaring the gods again, "I will only do it in one condition: after the war, I get to have five titans of my choosing to be free of punishment." Hades just slumped in his seat, _Great, now he has to make a deal to work with us,_ he thought. The gods looked at each other before Zeus slowly nodded, "Alright, Perseus. So we have a deal, then?"

Percy smirked at them, "Which portion of the army would you like me to lead, sir?" He said mockingly while going into a soldier's pose, saluting at Zeus. Hestia chuckled at him in her seat as she attempted to look cute for Perseus while trying to get him to look at her.

 _Oh, boy, here we go._ Hades thought while mentally face palming. He stood up from his throne, "If that is well and done, then we best be going."

"Yes. Perseus, meet me later at noon here, we shall discuss your role further then. Council dismissed." He vanished along with the other gods besides Hades who stayed in his seat, Poseidon who lead Percy out whilst chatting with him, and Hestia who tried one last time, but in vain, to garner Percy's attention. As Percy and Poseidon left the room, Hestia sighed in defeat. Hades couldn't help but feel sorry for her as he stared at her broken form slumped on her throne. He steeled himself and stood up from his throne, picking up Rocky (the 'baby Zeus' from Kronos' gut) as he did. He walked up to Hestia and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey sis, you having a problem?"

Hestia only nodded weakly at him.

"Let me guess, Perseus?"

Hestia only nodded at him. Hades shook his head and pulled her up from her throne. "Let's have a walk, shall we, sister? You can confide in me; I am your brother after all."

As they walked out of the throne room, Rocky still tightly clutched under Hades' arm, they proceeded to head towards the gardens. "So, what's the problem, sis?"

"I don't know what to do. He – he doesn't look at me whatever I do! I – I just want him to notice me, I know there's still a spark in there. It's still possible! I just want to be in his arms again…" She broke down on a bench which they just recently sat on. Hades sighed, put Rocky down beside him and pulled his sister in a comforting hug as she cried, openly and loudly sobbing into his tunic.

"Listen, Hestia, all of us are here for you: me, Demeter, Hera, Poseidon, maybe Zeus. We all love you, we all support you and we will all help you whenever you need; we are, after all, your siblings. And family stay together, isn't that what you preach?"

Hestia nodded and she started to stop crying. "Alright," she sniffled, "what do you suggest I do?"

"Well, what did you do before to make him fall for you? Because, with that… erm, excuse my language – slutty – strategy that you're using, I'm pretty sure you're just arousing our mortal soldiers rather than attracting him."

Hestia blushed at his words, embarrassed. "Well, I did act like that for a bit, actually. I would wear dresses that were shorter than my normal ones, I would be all touchy and I would always be with him. Not that the last one really mattered anyway, we _were_ always together; we were best friends after all."

Hades nodded at her, "Alright. Well, why not let's try a blunter way then." Hades started thinking before an idea popped up in his head. "Since we have competition, well, you do, and as I overheard from Poseidon, there might be this one girl that Perseus likes, sorry." Hestia seethed a bit at that, but Hades continued, "I was thinking that maybe, since I'm a guy, and you're trying to woo a guy, I'd be of much use. I could even be your schemer if you want!"

Hestia rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, besides the method of trying to, uh, present your _assets_ to him, maybe try a more discreet way. You could slowly crawl back into his heart, and then kick the other competitors out! Easy as eggplant casserole!"

Hestia stared blankly at him.

"Alright, let's do this. Let's try a couple more of your ideas. If they don't work, then use mine. Trust me." Hades looked around and stood up, pulling Rocky up and putting it under his arm as well, "I'll be off, sister. Feel free to come to me if you need any advice."

Hades turned around to leave but Hestia stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. "Thank you, brother." Hades smiled softly at her and left. Hestia remained sitting there, already formulating more ideas of how to win Percy back – _her_ Percy.

Line Break

"So, Zeus, you wanted to talk to me?" Percy asked as he walked up to Zeus who was leaning calmly against a marble column which was randomly placed there. Why they would put a marble column in the middle of the garden by the throne room, Percy would never know.

Zeus looked towards Percy and stood up. He started walking away and motioned for Percy to follow him, and follow Zeus did Percy. Zeus led him to a building next to the gardens. The building wasn't massive like the throne room, but was just as elegant. It was made of marble and had columns supporting the roof, your typical Greek temple. When Zeus opened the door, Percy was shocked to see a whole gigantic chunk of Olympus' army in it. Some lounging, some sparring, some eating ice to keep cool.

Again, Percy was confused as to _why_ they would eat ice to keep cool instead of relaxing in the baths.

"Attention, everyone!" Zeus said loudly. People just kept on buzzing around the place, as if they didn't hear him. "I said, ATTENTION!"

Everyone stood up and rigid at that. Leave it to Zeus for commanding. "This man here, Perseus, shall be the one in charge of this sector of the Olympic army. Good day, gentlemen." They all remained standing still and in attention as Zeus turned to face Percy and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck," was all he said before leaving Percy to his portion of the army. As the door shut behind Zeus, the army didn't even move at all. Percy sighed, he needed to loosen them up a bit. Being tense in front of commanders wasn't really a good relationship between a leader and their soldiers.

"At ease, gentlemen." Percy said. Immediately, everyone relaxed their stances, though thy all still stood. "I am Perseus, titan of night, day and daily cycles. I will be your leader and while I am, I would like to make some changes. First, you are _not_ , and I repeat, not allowed to call me _Lord_ or _sir_ or _commander_ unless in front of my superiors. If on our own, you will all refer to me as simple Percy or Perseus. I hate formalities."

No one still moved, making Percy sigh again.

"Second, I want you all to trust me, not fear me. I want to lead by example and I want you to follow my orders because you trust me, not out of superiority. I will be a relaxed leader, I want you to all loosen up and be less tense. All of this stress is not good for you."

The soldiers moved at that, and they all went on their ways to Percy, wanting to talk to him. They all thought that he was a nice fellow and would most likely be the best leader they've had before.

Outside the building, the gods were looking at the event through a window, all impressed at Percy's speech, charisma and overall leadership skills. They knew that with him on their team, they were unstoppable. The only things that they needed now were weapons – ones that would stick with them for good.

* * *

 **So, yeah, that's it. Maybe you can expect another chapter by Friday, but I'm not making promises.**

 **Anyway, if you noticed the cheeseburger at the start, here's a cookie (::)**

 **Responses!**

 **tayhill767: Thanks man, I'm glad you did.**

 **Ms. Chenandler Bong: Already PM'd you, but for the sake of others, she won't be acting like that for the whole story.**

 **Guest: Thanks man! Glad you appreciate it!**

 **I'm not ofreakingkay: Yes, it is. Yes, it is hilarious in a good way. And I just answered your quick question in the story. Well, Percy did, but whatever.**

 **And that's a wrap, folks.**

 **This is Mr. Nifty, signing out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, and before I forget, here are the cookies for those who reviewed.**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	5. Cliff Diving

**So, uhh, sup?**

 **I know, it's been like, what? 75343634531 years?** **Ok, you guys might be slightly pissed but, hear me out. Although I don't give information about me online, here's a bit of crucial info - I live abroad. So, when my school gave us a two week long Christmas vacation, my family took three weeks, then I had to catch up with my missed week last week, and here I am now.**

 **To those who PM'ed me to write again, thanks.**

 **Here's chapter 5, folks.**

* * *

It's been a century since the war started between the gods and the titans, and it still wasn't resolved. The war has been bloody – in fact, it was too bloody for Zoe, who, ironically, will be spending quite some time with the hunters. She doesn't know that though.

She's heard about Perseus' transition into the gods' army. Though she wasn't thrilled to know that the titan was going to potentially destroy Othrys, she couldn't help but be happy to know that he was safe. Yeah, so it sounded cliché, but Zoe was pretty sure that she had a crush on Perseus. Well, maybe not just a crush. Her sisters would tease her about it every time she would talk about him, saying that she would always get this dreamy look on her face and stuff. They even had the audacity to tell their father about it! Now, she had been locked up most of the time in her father's palace under his scrutinising watch. It really annoyed her. Luckily, Atlas didn't really see anything to support Zoe's sisters' claim. Right now, she is outside sitting on a bench in the streets of Othrys. The loud noise of the crowds filled her ears. Her nose was invaded by the smell of local cuisine; vendors stood in their little kiosks around the sidewalks. The occasional rattle of a carriage pulled by a donkey could be heard. All noises abruptly stopped though as a huge explosion ricocheted along the streets. Moments later, the hospital of Othrys started tumbling down. Boulders, which were all on fire, came raining down from the sky. Othrys was under attack. People screamed, cried, shouted at others to "Run!". Zoe sat there, planted on the bench she sat on. She couldn't believe it, the gods finally made it to them. It has never happened before, the battles only happened on the flat lands below the mountain. She was shaken out of her stupor after being shook hard by a passing citizen.

"Are you crazy, girl?" The citizen screamed at Zoe's face, "Run while you can! The gods will desecrate this mountain!" with that, the citizen started to run off. Zoe, followed suit, running towards her father's temple where her family probably was. The temple was at the outskirts of Othrys – strategically placed by her father ( **A/N: I know, Atlas being strategic? That's some extreme case of horse caca. But whatever, fanfic is fanfic.** ) so that it was far away from the main city in case of suitors (talk about overprotective), or an attack and it was near enough to the edge so that they can escape easily. As she neared the door of her father's temple, Calypso burst out, her dress flying around in the wind. The flames from the city highlighted her face in red and orange. "Quick, Zoe! Get in" She held out the door so that Zoe could run in. Once she was inside, she could see that the temple was in a lock-down situation: the torches were unlit, the curtains were drawn shut, and the furniture was pushed towards the door after Calypso was in.

"C'mon Zoe, follow me." Calypso said. She took a torch off the wall and lit it. She then opened a wooden door by the wall on the far left – one that Zoe never noticed, most likely because it used to be covered by a cupboard. Calypso motioned for Zoe to follow, and she did. Calypso lead Zoe down winding stair cases, through underground passages that she didn't know even existed under her home. It was like a maze, mysterious and foreign. They reached the end, which was a tall wooden door, easily ten feet high. They both pushed it open, it took quite the amount of effort. Once it opened, they went into a dimly lit room, and let the door slam shut behind them. The room, as previously said, was dimly lit. A couple of torches hung from the far wall, illuminating the immaculate yet eerie marble from which they hung. The room was cold, dust glimmered in the torchlight, floating in the air. There was a table on the right side of the room, food on top of it in heaps. On the left side were beds, tons of beds gradually fading into the darkness with the distance, it was too far from the torch. Zoe thought this was some kind of bunker – which of course it was.

"I'm back, father. I found Zoe." Calypso said into the darkness where the beds were. Zoe could hear a creak and then the shuffling of footsteps. A huge, muscular figure stepped out of the darkness.

"That's great, sweetie. You can go back to you sisters." Calypso bowed slightly to the man before running off into the dark. The man turned to Zoe and gave her a smile and opened his arms, the torchlight glinting on his bald head. He was wearing his standard bronze armour. Zoe felt a smile tug on her lips as she was engulfed by her father in a hug.

"Where were you, Zoe? Your sisters and I were so worried!" Atlas said. Yes, Atlas was a big softie towards his daughters. Who would've thought, that the great Atlas, titan of strength and endurance, general of the titans, would be so soft towards his kids? Zoe remembered being shocked at how her father would act towards the citizens and the army the first time he took her and her sisters out into Othrys.

"I was walking in the gardens, father. I didn't know that there was going to be an attack." Zoe replied.

"And so did most." Atlas said, nodding his head. "But I saw the tell-tale signs of the gods' attack. I saw their armies at the base of the mountain and rushed your sisters here. Calypso went out to look for you." He stepped back and held Zoe in arm's length. He looked at her with pride, like how a father would – no, should – look at his child. He let go of her and Zoe felt quite unsafe for a moment, she always felt safe with her father around. She knew he would protect her and her sisters no matter the cost.

"I have to go, daughter. Be safe. I need to be standing by our armies and fight against the gods, it's my job after all." He started to walk away and opened the massive door with one hand while he summoned his spear in the other. "Oh, and sweetie?" Atlas said, turning his head slightly, "If the gods enter this room, there's an exit to the sea at the back. Don't wait for me if they do come, alright? Good." With that, he left and shut the door tight. Zoe heard some locks clicking outside. Her father was probably acting on his overprotective side again. Which, at this point in time was probably a good thing to do. Still, it made some of the funniest moments in her life, like the first time Calypso had a suitor.

Line Break

 **Flashback (A few days after Percy's banishment):**

"Really, sister. What has gotten into you?" Aegle asked Calypso. All of them did wonder what was up with her; she has literally been grinning like a madwoman the whole day. At points she would suddenly giggle then blush, then smile again. At times she would just glow in her happiness, and her sisters were completely baffled. Sure, Calypso was a happy person, but never this happy. The way she is now really freaked them out.

"Ok, ok so…" Calypso started but failed in saying whatever she was going to say when she suddenly giggled. She stopped giggling ages later and started talking again, saving her sisters from the _very_ awkward moment. "So, do you guys remember Alpheus? The man from downtown Othrys?" They all nodded their heads. They often see him helping his father at his shop. He was a nice man; muscular, ripped, curly brown hair, brown eyes, nice smile. He was a handsome lad, but he wasn't really their type – not in Calypso's case though. She would swoon every time he smiled or waved at her, or when he would carry boxes into the shop with his biceps showing, stressing and glinting with sweat in the sunlight; there had even been incidents where Calypso just fainted right there and then. "So, anyway, he just admitted his feelings for me." Calypso started to blush here and fanned herself with her arm.

"So what?" Zoe said in her normally snarky attitude. Erytheia hit her slightly with her elbow. "Stop it with your snarky attitude, sister. What did he say, Calypso?" Zoe could only shake her head in exasperation. "Anyway," continued Calypso, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, "He said that he liked me!" Zoe's sisters all squealed at this, and Zoe had to resist the urge to face palm at her sisters.

"Alright, on with the story then. What did you tell him?" Zoe said impatiently. She was kind of jealous now. How come Calypso gets to find her man and she can't? It just wasn't fair; Calypso gets to go on with this guy and Zoe gets to willow in the sorrow she suffers after experiencing the only man she ever liked getting banished (either that or Zoe was just the spoiled brat that gets everything she wants). Calypso rolled her eyes at her, "Why so impatient Zoe? Do you want to know what happened or are you just jealous that I'm gonna get a boyfriend? I mean, we understand that Perseus left, but you don't need to take your frustrations out on me." Zoe blushed at Calypso's comment and motioned for her to go on with her story instead, choosing to get teased by her sisters later instead of then.

"So, I said that I like him too!" They squealed again. Zoe knew that she had to get used to this – hearing her sisters tell stories about their flings and affairs while she gets to be lonely for life. Talk about getting the shorter end of the stick. "And then," Calypso continued, "he told me that if that was so, he'll meet me at the fountain in the garden by midnight. There, he said, we would meet every night, where we could cultivate our love, like plants in a garden tended to by gentle gardeners. He said in such a romantic way that I nearly fainted then tripped! And then… and then he caught me," She was grinning so much that her smile threatened to split her face, "We stayed like that for a minute, me in his arms, him looking me in the eye, his strong arms wrapped around me. Then he hoisted me up to my feet to help me stand – then I took the initiative. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him!"

They all squealed, Zoe included. It was just too cheesy for her to resist. Aegle was fanning her face, Hesperethusa was nearly fainting while Zoe and Erytheia were giggling. Calypso was blushing like crazy when she continued to talk.

"And you know the best part?" she asked, getting excited all over again, "He kissed me back! He kissed me back!" She started dancing around in happiness, her sisters joining her afterward. They all decided that not a word of Calypso's affair would be heard by their father when, ironically, Atlas went into the room, mittens in hand, holding a tray of freshly baked cupcakes.

"What's gotten into you girls? You were all squealing and I could hear you from the kitchen." He said as he placed the tray on a table near the girls. The sisters immediately assaulted the batch of cupcakes and finished it in less than five minutes. In front of their father, they didn't have to act lady-like. Their father sighed and picked the now empty tray up from the table as the sisters continued to lick the remains of the pastry on their fingers. "You girls eat like beasts. Anyway, two more batches are coming – if you want them straight right from the oven, you all better head down to the kitchen."

After that day, Zoe, Aegle, Hesperethusa and Erytheia would help Calypso sneak out of the temple to meet with Alpheus. When she got home too late and their father noticed, they would cover up for her. Until one day, everything changed. Alpheus told Calypso not to meet her at the gardens, and it scared her. She thought what if he would come to her. She didn't tell him that Atlas was her father and if he found out, he'd probably run away from her.

Zoe and her sisters spent that day comforting Calypso, telling her that everything will be fine. Telling her that if he didn't even know whose daughter she was, then he wouldn't even know where she lived. Unfortunately, Calypso's fears were confirmed – he did go to their home. Additionally, he didn't bother to be discreet, because he decided that he would _serenade_ Calypso at the front yard. They could all hear the music from their room, so they decided to all go with Calypso to the balcony, to watch her lover court her with passion. The sisters felt scared and happy. Scared because anytime their father might overhear what's happening, and happy for their sister that she found someone to love. That's when things went wrong though. Atlas strode into the balcony, curious as to what his daughters were watching. They all fled, except Calypso who valiantly stood by the railings of the balcony.

"What is happening here, daughter – wait, is that a man? With an instrument?" Atlas asked. He looked at his daughter on the balcony, then at the man who was now staring at him in fear which then turned into confidence as he stepped forward and proclaimed, "I have courted Calypso because of my undying love for her, and the feelings are mutual!"

 _Great way to mess things up, Alpheus_ , Zoe thought.

Atlas turned to Calypso, an eyebrow raised. "Is this true, honey?" Calypso nodded bravely at him. He had no choice but to relent, so he went back inside. The sisters immediately ran up to Calypso and gave her hugs and things of the sort. Calypso gazed down at Alpheus who was staring back up at her lovingly.

"My lady," Alpheus shouted up to her, "If doth do dote I, then come down from thine heavenly throne to grace me with thine love. Come down and I shall hold thee lovingly in mine arms and hold you 'till the great father of all time fades along with the living – but till then I would still admire thine self. Come, I beseech thee, my bonnie lass, for 'tis the time to- "

"DIE!" Alpheus was interrupted by the fully armoured, armed with a crossbow and running form of Atlas as he screamed at his daughter's suitor. He ran towards the balcony, from which his daughters made way for him as he jumped down. "The only thing you'll be holding lovingly tonight," Atlas growled, "is death itself!"

With that, he proceeded to shoot down Alpheus as he ran from the house. He chased him down but the insolent boy had escaped. After a couple minutes, Atlas came back home and walked up to where the girls were, comforting the now distraught Calypso. "You ruined it!" Calypso shouted at her father, "We had the perfect romance, and you just had to step in with your fucking overprotectiveness!"

"Please, sweetie," Atlas said, "you're like, what, three hundred and seventy-five years old? You still don't know what love is!"

Line Break

 **Flashback Ends:**

As Zoe finished recalling the memory, she hadn't noticed that her sisters were behind her, already looking her up and down for any injuries that she might have acquired from being outside during the attack. Aegle looked up at Zoe's face, "Well, you look like shit, sister."

Erytheia pinched her nose shut, "And smell like shit, too." Zoe lifted up her arm to smell it a bit, then reeled back, "True." She stated. She then looked at a mirror standing close to where she was. She looked at herself and almost reeled back at how different she looked. Her clothes were tattered, her arms were nearly filled with scratches, her hair looked like a duck caught in an oil spill, and her body was covered in a thin layer of dust, ash and mud. "And another true."

"We better clean you up." Hesperethusa said, and so they did. They took out the basin, filled it with water and gave Zoe a good rinse ( **A/N: Ha! Yeah, that's right you pervs; no descriptions for you!** ). Zoe felt refreshed after that bath. She was sitting on a chair in front of the mirror, Aegle doing her hair behind her. Zoe was wearing a below-knee length female chiton and sandals that went up her shins. She looked herself in the mirror. She looked plain but pretty at the same time. Her volcanic black eyes glinted in the torchlight and she smiled. Although she thought herself to be lucky in the beauty department, she would admit that she was still jealous of her sisters when it came to the same side of the dice. They were taller, more graceful, more elegant, prettier and fairer, Calypso topping that list by being flawless in everything. Her sisters were talented artists while she was more of a fighter. Lean and agile, good with a knife and excels with a bow. Unfortunately, she was stuck with a sword which she really sucks at using. Ironically, just as she was thinking about weapons, banging sounds came from the entrance. All sisters turned to look at the door and then each other – they all had a silent agreement. Quickly and silently, they all took their valuables and started to head towards the exit at the back. When they were near the exit, the door blasted open in a big explosion. They all turned around to find the enemy soldiers, all dressed in Greek armour, visors covering their faces. The men looked at them and the leader shouted at them. "Take them as prisoners, make sure there are no citizens left– but don't touch them in anyway sexual!" The soldiers all sprinted at them, their leader at the head.

The sisters made a run for the last few metres to the exit, which was another door. As they opened the door, they saw a sheer cliff going down to the sea where a dingy floated tied unto a wooden pole stuck on the rocks. To get down, there was a single rope. Unfortunately, the aforementioned rope was being cut off with a knife by a certain Titaness that held a grudge against Zoe.

"Themis," Aegle gasped, "what are you doing?" she shouted at her. Themis looked up at them, and then grinned. "Sorry, but getting Zoe captured and removed from my game is way too good of an opportunity to pass. Bye, bitches!" with that, Themis teleported out of the cliff. The soldiers came out of the door and drew their weapons out. The sisters started to turn around to surrender when the leader started talking.

"Take off your weapons, and put your hands behind your back! You are now prisoners of Olympus. Do not worry, we will not harm you in any way possible – Zoe?" The leader said. Zoe looked surprised that the leader knew her, but it was then her turn to become shocked when the leader took off his helmet to reveal messy dark hair and sea green eyes. Black wings sprouted out from his back as he took a step closer to her. "Percy?" was all she could say when Calypso suddenly dragged her and her other sisters and jumped down the cliff towards the cold sea water below.

* * *

 **You know, I'm getting better at writing cliff-hangers.**

 **So yeah. Zoe and Percy found each other and stuff. I'll admit that I kind of enjoyed writing in Zoe's POV. If you guys think I can improve, don't hesitate to say so in the reviews or just PM me.**

 **Anyway, responses!**

 **Ms. Chenandler Bong: Thanks sister! I really do hope that I am writing well, your comment just makes me really happy and satisfied with my work.**

 **Dernbu: Well, sorry bud. I'm not a historian! Thanks for that piece of info though. It doesn't matter that much though, but it's still good to know!**

 **I'm not ofreakingkay: Sure it is...**

 **SpencerDorman: Well Spencer, that is for me to know and you to find out... Just kidding. It's sort of in between. Like, how Hades is a loner and his only friend is Rocky, but he knows it's just a rock, it's just really... sentimental.**

 **Guest: Thanks friend!**

 **MakeAJoke: And it will update, good sir! I'll try to update as much as I can, probably on weekends only though. However, there is a holiday two weeks from now here in the country where I currently live in. SOOOO, I'd probably have an updating spree at that time.**

 **Guest: Thanks, man! I will try to update more!**

 **Right folks, that wraps everything up nice and easy.**

 **Have a great weekend folks!**

 **And to the Americans out there, have a happy next four years!**

 **Mr. Nifty signing out.**

 **Cookies for everyone! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


	6. Tragic Adoption

**Why, wouldn't you just _believe_ that, ladies and gentlemen. Mr Nifty is back!**

 ***insert "It's alive!" quote from that one Frankenstein here***

 **Anyway... I'm back! Ain't that splendid?**

 **So, I know that I "foretold" myself to have a writing spree this week... well, last week, really. But of course, I didn't follow that (sorry, MakeAJoke!). There is a reason to that, though:**

 **Now, most of you _probably_ know that I live abroad. So, anyways, I live here in China and last week _was_ in fact, a holiday! Now, instead of going back to my home country for vacation, my parents decided that we will be staying here. Anyway, since my parents are very nice, they decided to give us money for the celebration, much like most of the other western families were doing; we were in for doing what the local culture suggested, the lot of us here. Anyway, he gave me and my sibling money and I decided to buy some games... namely Skyrim and Rise of The Tomb Raider.**

 **Now, if you ever played those games, surely you would understand WHY I was late now.** **Those games just really made me stay on the couch, eyes glued to the television, my fingers flying all over the controller.**

 **So, yeah! Here's chapter six, mi gente.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I mean, everyone _knows_ that I don't own PJO or HoO, Uncle Rick does.**

 **But what if I _am_ Uncle Rick? Hmmmmm**

* * *

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Zoe shouted towards Calypso as they fell to the water. No words could explain how enraged she was with her sister. She just got reunited with her… _love interest_ … for gods' sake. It would've all gone well; scratch that, it would have gone better if they didn't jump.

"We had to get away from them, Zoe! They're _male_ warriors, you wouldn't know what kind of atrocities they would've done to us!" Calypso replied against the roaring wind.

"Oh. But, Calypso, sister," Aegle shouted at Calypso, "did you maybe see that they were led by Perseus? You know, the really peaceful ex-titan that has no record of ever harming any person whatsoever in the ways which you are proposing? Also the guy Zoe's been fangirling over ever since that one eventful night when they met?" A look of realisation dawned upon Calypso's face at that exact moment, her mouth shaped in an 'O'.

"This is a really steep cliff. Good thing there's water below." Hesperethusa said out of the blue. They all looked down to see the waves rolling and crashing on the rocks at the base of the cliff. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Well, that was a great way to jinx it.

The wave receded to reveal waterless, jagged, spiky rocks. All of their eyes widened and Calypso screamed. The four others tried to control the water to soften the sisters' landing. Unfortunately, it was in vain. Ever since the war started, the seas have been in turmoil, as if it were confused between two masters – Poseidon or Oceanus? They all screamed at that point, ready to meet their fate which Themis have ever so kindly given them by cutting their zip line towards their dingy. The wind whistled in their ears, as if mocking them because of their sudden discovery of the one-way road to the underworld. They were all hugging in the air, telling each other how great it was to be their sister, when suddenly, a man with great black wings caught all of them. It really is a good thing that they were all holding on to each other. Percy held on to the girls by holding Zoe tight in his arms. He just prayed that he wouldn't get lost in her scent so that they wouldn't all fall down to a rather painful death. He flapped his mighty wings and redirected the path of the sisters. Now, instead of going down, they were heading up.

They landed on top of the cliff. Percy let go of Zoe, making the sisters fall on top of each other. They all groaned and tried but failed to stand up. The rocks were just too comfortable. Weird. Percy meandered over to a rock and sat down. Sweat was rolling off of his forehead in buckets. "Damn," he said after he heaved a loud sigh, "you girls are really heavy."

That got the sisters up in no time as they pretty much scowled and growled at Percy. "What did you just say?" Hesperethusa seethed at him, "Something about our weight, and it being… _heavy_?" She spat the word heavy venomously. Percy paled immediately.

"Ladies, ladies! Please, calm yourselves." Percy said, holding his hands up and towards them in a defensive way. "You're all very slim, physically fit and beautiful. If you heard something say that you're heavy, that's probably just the wind. I mean," he continued, looking around at the rock formations below the cliff. He pointed at them, "just look at those rock formations below! There's got to be some way in which those rocks are making the winds sound like – like, voices! Listen!" He cupped his hands to one of his ears and pretended to listen. Just then, one of his men passed by behind him, swaying his arms in a wave-like manner and walking sideways. "You're all so heavy!" he whispered loudly, making his voice sound all creepy. Percy removed his hands from his ears. "See, it was just the wind. Right, Richard?" he turned to look at the man who just passed who is now standing with one foot on a rock while he posed as an explorer.

"Yes, Percy. It was just the wind. Yeah, just the wind." Richard said, turning around to give Percy a high-five. They laughed at themselves which made the girls feel awkward, except for Zoe who just rolled her eyes. That's when Zoe spoke.

"Well, now that you have rescued us and recaptured us as your prisoners, what's gonna happen now?" She had a snarky tone as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Ah, yes. Of course. This way, if you may, ladies. The others have gone back inside your bunker to prepare some food. It isn't much, but it's really all we have." Richard said as he motioned for the door back into the girls' underground refuge. At the mention of food, they went in without much hesitation. Percy started to head back but Richard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Um, boss, Perce, I have something to say before we head back in." Percy turned around and nodded at Richard as he leaned against the rocks. Richard sighed and took off his helmet, clearly revealing his face. He was a handsome man. Dark brown hair, light, kind brown eyes, a straight nose, and wrinkles by his eyes, stating that he smiled very often. Sometimes, when he took his helmet off, Percy couldn't believe that he was a soldier. He was just too kind and gentle, but ruthless in battle. He had a lean but muscular build much like Percy. He was ripped, but his skin, unlike Percy's, was rather pale in comparison.

After a whole minute of silence, Percy just had to end the awkwardness. "Alright, champ. What's the problem? You only call me Perce when something is bothering you."

Richard ran a hand through his hair. Percy frowned at this. Over the years that they have worked together in his portion of the Olympic army, he knew almost all of his mannerisms. He knew something really was bothering him. "Well, Perce, a couple of months ago, my wife just gave birth to our first child."

Percy brightened up at that, "Well, that's great!" A ghost of a smile appeared on Richard's face, but the mirth still wasn't in his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But Perce, I feel as if, if I'm not there, as a father for her, or at least if I can't fulfil that father role, what could happen? I really do not want to know what kind of troubles would face my child. Please, Perce, I need to retire from the army now." Percy felt pretty down after he said that. He has been on the receiving end of a lot of his rants about his family: may it be about how his parents didn't like his wife, how he wishes he could be by his wife's side raising his child or how his wife says that it's okay for him to continue serving in the army and that she's fine bringing up their kid on her own, for now. Percy knew that this moment would come, but he didn't expect it to be too soon. Over the course of the century, he has experienced three generations of soldiers, all ranging from up to thirty years of service, then retiring. Most of the warriors in Percy's sector of the army were unstoppable, ruthless killing machines on the field and rarely fall in combat.

Percy's the guy that trains them. What did you expect?

Sadly, in Zeus' eyes, great skills in battle really wasn't enough even for partial immortality, so Percy had to experience the heartbreak of watching his comrades die of old age, sickness and some even being murdered in quite the number of ways. Out of all the comrades he has had in the past century, Richard must be the finest one he has trained. Along with that, he was probably the comrade that Percy has been the closest to, to the point where Percy would even dare to say that Richard was probably his best friend. And of course, the fates just really hated Percy, he still forced himself to smile though.

"At least stay until the end of this war, my friend. Then you can leave, with all of the benefits and insurances and whatever might help you in parenting, even!" Percy put a hand on Richard's shoulder, "Finish this fight with us, then leave in peace."

"Alright," Richard ran his hand through his hair, "I guess that will work." That statement made Percy smile. They were brothers in all but blood, it would've been very sad for both if one were to leave now.

Line Break

Everyone was in the Olympian throne room: warriors, citizens, gods, prisoners and all. The new rulers of the land – The Olympians, as they have decided to call themselves – sat upon their respective thrones. Six thrones in a U formation, all facing towards a central giant hearth. They were all in their godly heights, ranging from fifteen to twenty feet tall. Past the thrones stood the remaining sectors of the army, those which remained after the war, containing only those who survived. There were only five sectors left, Percy's being one of them. The leaders of the remaining sectors all stood at the side, watching their warriors intently. They were all immortal, and most were banished titans too. All of the warriors, mortal men and women, and all of those directly involved with the titanomachy, stood tall and proud. After years of fighting, it was finally over. It took three generations, but it was done. The citizens stood by the sides; also in the chamber, but not too noticed. They were all proud of the warriors, which were mostly their family members.

"Soldiers!" Zeus thundered ( **A/N: There you go; a pun. Take it or leave it.** ), "You have made all of Greece proud of your actions. Fighting what we thought to be an unstoppable army and liberating the whole of Greece from the treacherous and horrid ways of the Titans. For this, we offer each soldier the chance to be part of Olympus' Deathless Army!" The soldiers roared at this in approval, but some obviously didn't like the idea of being immortal. The citizens, their families, beamed at them, some were looking jealous of their soon-to-be undying family members. Zeus clapped his hands once, but it was loud enough to be heard over the roaring approval of the warriors. "Those who wish to be part of the army forever, please go to the left. Those who don't, please go to the right."

Only one person stood to the right: Richard. Zeus raised an eyebrow at this, "Why do you choose to stay mortal, soldier? Do you not want to serve the Olympic army forever? Is this not a great honour? Don't take it the wrong way, I'm just very curious as to why."

Percy saw Richard look at his family. They stood at the sides like all the citizens. His wife had light brown, curly hair and similarly coloured eyes. She wore a tunic and was carrying a baby enveloped in blankets. Richard turned back to Zeus, "Not to offend you, milord, or any of you, milords and ladies," he looked at each Olympian at that, "but, I promised myself that I would be there for my child once born. Also, it would hurt me too much to see my child, wife and all other family members die of old age. Besides, no offense intended to any, again, but I think being immortal and living forever would just be flat out boring."

Richard stood there, frozen and anxious. Thoughts like, "What if I offended them?" and "Are the gonna blast me the fuck out of existence now?" ran rampant in his head. However, the Olympians only nodded at his response, fully accepting his reasoning. That made Richard's posture less rigid, but he was still scared.

"Your dedication to family, young lad, is out of this world." Zeus stated calmly, approval was obvious in his eyes, "This is a great example of loyalty and love; a warrior offered the chance of becoming undying, but instead turned down the offer to be with his own family to care for them and stay with them until death, to die himself later on. This man is to be a role model. A legend for future generations to follow." Zeus smiled down at Richard. Percy was grinning so wide that his smile was threatening to split his face.

"However," Zeus said. This scared the shit out of Richard so much that he actually nearly soiled his tunic. "you are still to be rewarded. Is there anything in your mind, specifically? Like, a big amount of silver drachmas and a house, perhaps? With a scholarship for your child so that she could go to a great school?"

Richard looked at his wife, who smiled at him and looked down at their baby to keep on cradling it in her arms. He looked back at Zeus, "That would be more than perfect, milord."

"Your reward shall be given to you after the ceremony, then. Those who led the sectors of the army, step forward and receive your rewards." Zeus boomed. Richard stepped back and bowed at Zeus. He turned around and walked towards his wife, smiling at Percy on the way. Percy and the other leaders stepped forward and were asked what rewards they wanted. Of course, there were okay requests such as making their family immortal to stay with them forever and reasonable rewards which the gods granted. However, there were really weird ones like someone wishing for his own harem. Percy only shook his head at that and resisted the urge to go up to the guy and punch his face. Sadly, Zeus gave the guy his wish.

There was the one commander though that wished for Hestia to be his wife. Zeus only looked at him and his seemingly crazed state as if he were the devil itself. Poseidon placed his trident in front of him which made it glint in the torchlight. Hades clutched the arm rests of his throne so hard that it cracked. Hera and Demeter both glared at the man and Hestia just looked plain scandalised. Then she gave Percy a look that said "Are you just going to let this creep marry me?"

Percy called the guards right after that and Zeus told them that he was to be put down in the maximum security unit of Olympus' prison. Can't have someone getting his way with Hestia forcefully. Percy made a mental note to give the guy a piece of his mind after the ceremony. Although the fire that he and Hestia shared wasn't too bright now, it was still enough for him to bee overprotective of her.

Finally, it was Percy's turn to be rewarded. "You already know what I want as a reward, Zeus. However, instead of just freeing them and letting them go peacefully, I want you to also allow them to from now on be called as gods instead of titans." Percy said, crossing his arms and looking up at Zeus.

Zeus looked deep in thought as he scratched his neatly trimmed beard. "Alright," he said, "however, I can only allow for _four_ of your chosen five prisoners to be turned from titan into god. Choose wisely, friend. The ones that you do not choose _will_ stay behind bars up here in Olympus unless released by the any in the council" Percy smiled at that. It was enough for him.

"First, I want Boreas, Eurus, Zephyrus and Notos, my four brothers, released. As well as…" Percy trailed off after that. He didn't know who his fifth one was to be. He could say Rhea, but he knew that she sided with the gods. He could say Lelantos, but he knew that although he treated Percy as if he was his own brother, he would never turn his back on Kronos to be with the gods. No matter the cost. There were only two options now.

"Hestia," said Percy. This seemed to shock her a bit but then she seemed excited.

"Yes, Percy?"

"Pick a number: one or two?"

This was not what Hestia expected to say, but she answered nonetheless. "Two."

Percy nodded at her, "Thank you. Zeus, the fifth person that I will set free would be Zoe Nightshade."

"Perce, you dawg! Damn, man. Hestia, sister, looks like you _will_ have competition." Poseidon teased. This got confused looks from the citizens while Hestia silently peeved about it on her throne.

"No." said Zeus. Percy stopped and stared at Zeus at that. He blinked a bit and then replied.

"What do you mean, no? We had a condition!"

"When we made the deal, you said titan." Zeus said, an impassive look still on his face, "and Zoe Nightshade is a _demi_ -titan. We know everything about all prisoners here. We have an archive of every single one of them in the prison."

Percy was in shock; he did not expect that. He wanted to be angry at Zeus at that moment, he wanted to fight for her release, but his mouth betrayed him.

"Then release Themis."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hestia suddenly grip her throne's armrests harder and scowl.

Line Break

Percy was walking down the road in an everyday, normal tunic with his wings sheathed in him. He was walking towards Richard and his wife's new mansion, ready to meet his new niece. It's been three months since the reward ceremony on Olympus and he could say that it went _relatively_ well compared to how he expected it to happen, but Percy's brothers became _gods_ of the winds, or as they dubbed themselves, the Anemoi, and Themis was the one to stay a titan.

After he requested for Themis' release, Hestia became visibly upset – or angry, really. After that, the citizens and newly-made-immortal soldiers were ushered to the party. Percy and the gods stayed to see Percy's brothers and Themis be lead into the throne room. They all immediately hugged Percy, but his hug with Themis was pretty awkward, especially since he was half sure that she made it very sure that Hestia could see both of their faces _clearly_ as they hugged. Hestia threw a fit after that, calling Themis names especially picked out for her from Hestia's surprisingly very colourful vocabulary.

Hades had to forcefully drag her out of the chamber to avoid any unnecessary damage from happening.

Percy walked up to the front door of the mansion and knocked on the door happily. He waited for a couple minutes before knocking again, a frown forming on his face. After the seventh time, he started to call out Richard and his wife's names. When he got no answer, he walked around the house to look for open windows. When he found one, he immediately jumped in. He was in the living room, and no one was there.

"Richard! Maria!" he shouted.

There was still no answer.

He walked into the hallway and looked at other rooms. He walked up the stairs and checked there. That's when he heard loud groaning, as if it were made to be forcibly loud so that he could hear. He ran down the hallway and pinpointed the groaning sounds to a room with a closed door.

 _I really do hope that I don't go into this room to find Richard and Maria just going at it_ , Percy thought. He knocked on the door loudly just to make sure that what he thought wouldn't happen. There was no response, just louder groaning, as if it were _beckoning_ him to come in. He slowly pushed the door open and immediately wished to the fates to just let him see what he thought the married couple were doing instead.

The room turned out to be the baby room, and lying on the floor, bleeding to death, were Richard and his wife. The baby was clutched in their grasp, as if they were trying to hold their child for the last time while being together before their deaths. Percy rushed into the room and knelt down beside the dying couple. He put a hand over each of their bodies and started to pulse energy into them, trying to heal them.

Richard's hand suddenly shot up to stop Percy, "It's alright, my friend. Your efforts will turn out in vain." He groaned out. Percy pulled both his hands back.

"What? You can't just leave your daughter!" Percy shouted.

"They stabbed us repeatedly, Perseus. They made sure to poison the blades too. Even if you heal us, the poison will still be there." Maria managed to say in her pain. Percy just knelt there, unsure what to say to them.

"An–and your daughter?" He croaked out, his tears were threatening to spill.

"We don't have much time, old friend. I–if you can, please, raise her. If you can't, at least make sure that she will be in good hands." Richard said as Maria handed Percy the baby. Percy was in such a state of shock that he just stood there, holding his niece in his arms. He saw the life fade away from his friends, but before it completely did, he asked one last thing, "What's her name? You never really told me…"

"Sofia." They both said softly. And with that said, their daughter's name became their final words as they both took their last breath, together.

Percy just stayed there like that for a good ten minutes before Sofia started to cry. Percy followed her example; he let his own tears be set free.

* * *

 **That was some seriously depressing shit to write. I was planning on Richard and fam living for a _longer_ period of time, but that would've just attached you guys to them and killing him off would just be really mean. And I'm not too mean.**

 **Well, not _really_.**

 **Anyway, I actually didn't think of Sofia or her parents to be an actual part of the big scheme of my story, I just actually made them on the fly... but they are now.**

 **BTW, no cookies for anyone. I bet you're asking me right now, with your telepathy skills, thinking that I would actually hear what you're asking.**

 **"Why?"**

 **Well, there were no reviews, for starters, not even PM's.**

 **And to people who were with me here at the start of this fic, that just hurts me man.**

 **Is it because I don't update often? Do you not like the story anymore? Is the story boring you to death?**

 **Anyway... people, please, please please _PLEASE_ review; it is what motivates me and keeps me going.**

 **Trust me, writing can seriously bore the crap out of you.**

 **So, yeah, with that little rant over, I'm gonna sign out now.**

 _ **MMMMMMM'BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	7. Try Swallowing Your Own Feet

**Hey guys! I'm back from school and I am not going to be updating as frequently for the next couple of weeks.**

 **Then again, my updates have never been frequent, like ever.**

 **Stuff and things so yeah.**

 **I don't own PJO, HoO or anything worth anything in this site whatsoever.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy sat on one of the dusty couches of Poseidon's hidden manor. He just sat there, staying still. He felt numb, which normally doesn't happen when a comrade of his dies. However, it's different when you watch them die a couple centimetres in front of you as you hold their surviving child.

Especially when they were some of your best friends.

He could still remember what happened after they died just as if it were ten minutes ago; and that's saying something, especially when the murder happened only a month ago. After they died, Percy cried with Sofia. He could still remember how he had to put Sofia down to heal the wounds of her parents. There was no more chance of reviving them then, he knew that in his heart, but at least they should die looking peaceful. They more than deserved it.

He could remember how he hefted both of their bodies outside. He could remember stacking the wood for their pyre, every log a painful reminder of the memories that he shared with the couple: now, it was only for him to remember. He could still recall carrying their bodies up to the pyre, and setting them next to each other. He could remember flashing ceremonial clothes on them and burning the pyre as he cried with Sofia cradled in his arms. She cried too, but she was very fortunate that she was too young to remember. The night of their deaths, he went up to the council and told them – he couldn't not tell them, not after Zeus declared that Richard should be a role model that everyone should follow. The Olympians were shocked, to say the least, and decreed that the two were to be sent to the Isles of the Blest – it was the least that they could do. He could clearly remember Poseidon offering to let him be alone in his hidden mansion for a while, and Hestia helping him in the aforementioned mansion was also crystal.

It's been a month since their deaths, and he knew he had to move on – for Sofia's and his own sake. After he was able to form cognitive thoughts again, he took Sofia back from Hestia, who had been caring for her while he was pretty much paralysed. He knew that Hestia has started to care for Sofia over the time that she had spent nurturing her, and Percy was fine with that, but he wouldn't let Sofia go. When her parents died, he swore that he would take care of her as his own – heck, he would probably even make Zeus turn her into an immortal at some point, but he'll let her be a demigod (or demi-titan, in this case) first, before turning her into some immortal being to humble her a bit.

He stood up from the couch and brushed the dust off of his tunic. He really had to get this place cleaned at some point.

 _Perhaps tomorrow; yeah, that sounds good._ Percy thought.

He was in the same room where he and Poseidon were in when he first went to this house, and it has been mostly left that way ever since – dust and all. Not thinking about how dirty this mansion was, he went up to a relatively clear mirror to check if he looked decent. He saw what he normally looks like: untameable raven hair, sea-green eyes, his wings sheathed and out of sight, he preferred it that way. He smiled at himself and flashed himself to Olympus. He proceeded to head for Hestia's palace with a big smile plastered on his face. Today was the day that he would officially adopt Sofia; from now on she would be his daughter and he would be her father. He would raise her right – she will become an independent and very respectable woman to be above others. Percy would make sure that she would feel like a princess, yet not be snobby or demanding or spoiled. She was at Hestia's for the time being, seeing as his residence isn't even partially liveable for an infant. Also, since he knew Hestia cared for the child, he wouldn't really mind leaving Sofia with her. Besides, Sofia needed a new mother figure, and Hestia would be a perfect candidate.

He walked up the stairs to Hestia's front door and knocked. It was a mahogany double door entrance, very homely as well, much like the rest of her palace. Percy has been here many times before – whether it be because he was still too numb from grief, or because he would bring Sofia here, either way, he could always come here for help, something he found out he needed more than ever recently. The whole of Olympus has been improving, both in design and population-wise. There were hundreds of nature spirits running around: satyrs, nymphs, dryads. There were mortals too – the most prominent were the soldiers from Olympus' Deathless Army (as they called themselves) roaming around the streets, some doing their rounds, some just taking a leisurely stroll. More temples and shops were opened, some stacked upon each other, like a building with different levels. Personally, Percy found the idea of a multiple levelled building quite amusing, but hey, maybe it would become a famous architectural statement. Back to Hestia's palace, it wasn't really a palace, more like a slightly bigger cottage. Unlike the new buildings, it only had one floor and took quite the amount of land area. It was definitely smaller than Zeus' or Demeter's houses, but it consisted of polished white walls and domed blue roofs. There were columns placed beside the walls with vines crawling up and down, open windows and gardens, torches placed upon stilts dotted the area, illuminating the place at night. It was extravagant, but not too so. It seemed more like a place a rather wealthy family would live in, kind of like Richard's house.

The thought gave Percy's heart a throbbing, numb ache. He would surely miss him and his wife, but before he could continue down that path of thinking, the doors opened to reveal Hestia in a simple white chiton. Her light brown hair, which turns a slight red when in the light, was flowing freely down her back. Her calm red eyes sparkled in delight as she looked at him. A smile graced her face and Percy reciprocated the gesture. She had Sofia cradled in her arms, who gurgled happily at the sight of Percy. He looked down at her to tickle her stomach, to which she let out a cute giggle. His smile widened and Hestia gestured for him to come in. Percy went inside, shutting the door behind him as Hestia walked ahead with the baby. The inside was similar to the outside, blue tiled ceilings with depictions of Olympus' victory against the titans, polished off-white walls, recliners and chairs of different varieties littered the room, some had wooden tables in front of them. At the centre, there was a hole in the ceiling while a hearth burned bright below it. There was one separate room, Hestia's bedroom, which is where she headed into. Percy followed her, he's been in there many times this past month. After the death, he stayed there for a week straight. Then he got over the death, mostly anyway. For the next week he was relatively happy, Hestia and him became a bit inseparable again, sort of like old times. Then on the third week, he decided to visit Themis. Although he hated admitting it, his spark with Themis was certainly bigger than the one with Hestia. Probably because his break up with her was more recent, but when he arrived at her place, she was against the wall, being intimate with a certain god-king. Percy was quite saddened at that, so he stayed with Hestia for three days. Nothing _weird_ happened, just putting it out there.

Her room was simple, a big fluffy, queen-sized bed. It was very comfy, with blankets made from furry animal hide. Hestia placed Sofia down on the bed, who happily started gurgling and was trying to fit her foot in her mouth. Percy sat down beside the baby and salvaged her foot from being swallowed, to which she gave him those baby eyes. He relented and let go of her limb, which she happily left alone in favour of her hand. He turned his head around to see Hestia summon something out of thin air. It looked peculiar; it was cylindrically shaped with a nozzle at the top, seemed to be made for sucking. It was transparent, but it wasn't glass and there was what seemed like milk inside. It looked quite futuristic.

"What is that?" he asked Hestia.

"It's a bottle. A milk bottle, for infants. Seeing as I am not her biological mother, I can't really breastfeed her. This thing comes from the future; I don't think it'll exist until sometime around the 1800's." she replied, which only got a confused look from Percy.

"Do I need to worry about it?"

"No,"

"Is it safe? Is it even clean?"

Hestia gave him a pointed look, hands on her hips, "Do you think I wouldn't make sure it's clean and safe before I let Sofia use it? I don't intend to be her mother figure for nothing."

Percy put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Sorry for doubting you, my bad." Hestia smiled sweetly at him and proceeded to start feeding Sofia. As she did that, Percy was just sitting there, staring at her. He was replaying her words in his mind; _I don't intend to be her mother figure for nothing_. Not that Percy minded her being Sofia's technical mum, in fact it would be great. However, Percy couldn't help but think that Hestia was only doing this to get closer to him again.

He shook his head, ridding himself of those thoughts. Hestia was not that kind of person.

"What are you thinking of, Kelpy? You've been staring at me for quite some time now. Is it actually because you're thinking of something, or is it because of my ethereal beauty?" Hestia smiled at him. He could see the mischievousness swimming in her eyes. He sighed exasperatedly at her and ran his hand through his hair, "You really have to stop calling me Kelpy. I mean, sure, I got stuck in some Kelp when we took Sofia out to that one massive lake, but that only happened once." She only giggled at him and went back to feeding Sofia.

"You're going to officially adopt her today, right?" Hestia asked Percy. He nodded at her and smiled.

"You are definitely right about that, my lady." He smirked at her blush when he called her 'my lady'. He knew she still wanted to be together with him, and in all honesty, he was starting to want what they had back then again. He would not admit it yet, it was only a gut feeling he had, but he was sure being with her for a couple more years would ensure that happening. He was over Zoe, she was only a crush back then, he was sure of that now. Besides, it was not like the girl even liked him.

If only he knew how wrong, he was.

"However," he continued. It was now or never, really, "she definitely needs a mother. Not just a mother figure." His smirk widened as he continued, "I still can't find someone who would fit that role though. Everyone here in Olympus is just not… _mother-like_. Maybe I'll ask a nymph or something." He looked at Hestia and saw how she visibly dropped after he said that last part; she looked like she was at the verge of crying. He quickly moved towards her and took her into a hug, with Sofia, who she was cradling, in between them, fast asleep after being fed and burped.

"Alright, I'm very sorry. That was really mean. Yes, I would love it if you would adopt her as your own daughter. I have always known that you wanted a child. After all of the times you bugged me about having a kid back when we – "

A resounding slap was heard and Percy shushed himself. "Shutting up, ma'am." Hestia gave him a nod of appreciation. She probably just didn't want to think about all of those times she tried to get him on her bed to give her a ki–

 _Slap._

"Just because I told you to shut up about it, doesn't mean you should think about it too." Percy looked at her questioningly, "Mind reading. I'm a goddess, remember?"

"Hestia, stop that. I want to hear what Perce was about to say. So, back when you two were what, precisely?" a new voice asked from the open window. They both looked to see Poseidon leaning through it, head on his hands and a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry, that was back when Hestia and I were da–" Hestia covered Percy's mouth with her hand and glared at Poseidon.

"What exactly are you doing here, Poseidon?" She asked.

"Oh, you know. Taking a break from ruling my underwater kingdom and checking up on the family. I also had to make sure you guys weren't doing anything sketchy while Sofia was around. Wouldn't want her baby memories to be tainted, now would I?" Poseidon smiled innocently at them, "Besides, Hades is here too. Come out of the bushes, brother – didn't I tell you to leave that damn rock at your place?" Poseidon shouted out the last part as Hades came out of the bushes. As expected, he had Rocky clutched under his left arm. His long black hair was tied back and he was wearing a chiton with a sign hastily painted on it in Greek. It read: _Best Uncle Ever – Underworld Edition_. He had a smile on his face, which was usual. It really was a good thing that his domain of the underworld didn't affect his attitude too much. He had warmed up to Percy over the last month and they were now great friends. Poseidon was also close to Percy, but Poseidon and Hades were best friends, as well as brothers. Those two were always together unless they were doing their Kingly duties. Hopefully that never changes.

"Nice chiton, Hades. You need to get me one in blue; make sure to write 'Best Dad Ever – Night Edition' on it though, in white." Percy told Hades, who only pulled two extra chitons from a rucksack which seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

"Been there, done that, my friend. Here's one for you, and here is one for my lovely sister." He gave them the chitons, one for a male and one female, the female one being longer than the male's by a couple inches or so. Percy's, surprisingly, had the words which he wanted already written in white on the blue chiton. Hestia's was a red-orange which had 'Mum of The Pantheon' on it in black. She seemed very content with it and flashed it on herself, replacing her old chiton.

"I have one of those clothes too!" Poseidon screamed. He stepped back a bit and proudly presented a blank front side. Hades face palmed so loud anyone could hear the _slap_ from three klicks away.

"You're wearing the shirt backwards, you idiot!" Hades screeched at Poseidon, who promptly turned around to show ' _Best Uncle Ever – Underwater Edition_ ' written in Greek. The three guys were grinning like idiots while Hestia pretty much remained serious all through-out the event.

"Alright you two idiotic brothers of mine. Step in, we're about to adopt Sofia." Hestia stated as she stood up from the bed, followed by Percy who also stood up after fixing Sofia in a straighter position. The two kings giddily stepped through the window and tumbled over themselves before standing up straight and attentively.

Percy rubbed his hands, excitement was pretty much flooding the room. "Alright folks," Percy started, "looks like I'll go first. I, Perseus, Titan of Night, Day and Daily Cycles hereby proclaim Sofia, daughter of the deceased Richard and Maria, as my own flesh and blood and adopt her as my daughter. Henceforth, let her be known as Sofia, daughter of Perseus." A black glow surrounded Sofia for a minute before it faded. Her eyes were now a bright sea-green, but that was really all that changed – she _was_ still trying to swallow her foot. Hestia decided it was her turn.

"I, Hestia, Olympian Goddess of Home and the Hearth, hereby proclaim Sofia, daughter of Perseus, Titan of Night, Day and Daily Cycles, as my own flesh and blood. Henceforth, let her be known as Sofia, daughter of Perseus and Hestia." A faint orange glow surrounded the child then. After the glow died down, her facial features changed a bit. She retained the green eyes given to her by Percy, but she looked more like Hestia now more than anyone. Hestia smiled at her new daughter, happy to finally have a child. At least now, she wouldn't have to bug Percy for one.

"Yeah, you won't need to do that anymore." Percy smirked at her as her two brothers laughed openly at her.

She scowled at him, "Respect my privacy." Percy looked at her incredulously. So she gets privacy and he doesn't? He was about to retort but Hades asked something which nearly made him laugh.

"So, does she get wings? Rocky was curious."

"Oh boy, not again." Poseidon groaned, thinking this would be one of those episodes Hades had where he would 'speak up' for Rocky.

Then Sofia wailed. It was a loud, ear-piercing cry. They all looked at her worriedly, except for Percy. Hestia was about to reach down when Percy put a hand against her to stop her.

"No, don't. She's just an early bloomer; it always hurts the first time they come out."

Sofia turned around and suddenly, a pair of beautiful auburn coloured wings sprouted from her back. They were about a foot long each.

"Wow, so, is that going to be her hair colour too? Like how Percy's hair and wings are the same colour? Because, I mean like, no offense but she's still kind of _really_ bald."

Percy threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, "Oh come on, give her some slack – she's like, three months old; but, yes, she probably will have auburn hair."

Percy, Poseidon and Hestia started talking about what her features would be and Hades suddenly had an idea. He crouched down a bit and poked his now drooling niece. "Ploop," he said as he poked her. The other three gave him questioning looks as Sofia was surrounded in a black glow.

"What did you do this time?" Poseidon asked. Hades only shrugged, "I made her my champion."

Poseidon's eyes widened and then he grinned, "I should do that too!" He then proceeded to bless her while Hades talked to Percy.

"Listen, my friend." Hades started, Percy was listening to him intently, "You need to improve the defences of your house, place guards as well. With the adoption and the blessings, she surely will be someone who men will try to woo."

Percy was startled by this, then he grew serious. "Yes, I will do that. You know, they should have a group of girls who would swear to be eternal virgins and turn on the company of men. They should also be good at hunting and stuff, to be self-sufficient."

Line Break

"Let me get this straight." Zeus said as he talked to Poseidon, Hades and Percy, "You three, want me, to authorise the making of a group consisting of girls who their dads think should never be allowed to go out with boys by making them swear off the company of men?" The three nodded eagerly.

"No offense, but that's stupid. No, I will not do this. Go, congratulations on your daughter and champion and whatnot but no, I will not authorise the creation of such a stupid group. Try again in a century or so."

Hades and Poseidon grumbled before flashing out while Percy heaved a heavy sigh and started walking away. However, he turned around to look at Zeus, "I foresee the creation of such a group in the future, they will become elite fighters and the most dangerous warriors ever known to Earth. However, the idea will no longer come from me or your brothers, but someone else. Don't fuss about it, I'm just saying." With that, Percy made his wing reappear on his back and he flew away to Hestia's house.

"Now that you put it that way…" Zeus scratched his beard as he thought about what Percy just said. He would ensure that it would be his child to propose such an idea, it would surely secure his throne and place as king.

* * *

 **And there you go; a classic, paranoid** **Zeus pants.**

 **Anyway, I was very much satisfied with the amount of reviews from my last update. If we could keep it this way, then more updates will surely come... cookies too. (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Responses!**

 **themagicplock: Hey man, thanks! I truly appreciate it!**

 **Shadowslayer25: Dude, of course I remember you! You were one of the first ones to ever follow this story! Thanks for staying bro!**

 **devonleney27: You too mate!**

 **kobras: Thanks man. I just wanna clear this up though, this ain't no pertemis. Also, I try to use the modern slang because it's easier to understand and, like, c'mon, if I used old English or formal English, it would just be boring as crap. Thanks for the criticism though, really appreciate it.**

 **SmithDan: Well, I sure do hope having her fuck with Zeus against the wall would compensate.**

 **Sithdoom: Well, my friend, you have commented now!**

 **poopsidopsicle: Thanks friend!**

 **Guest: Been there, done that... wut?**

 **Pelaito: Noooooo, don't leave! Can someone play "Stay With Me" by Sam Smith, please?**

 **Rockstarspud: Thanks, I sure will!**

 **DyingInnocene: Of course man, as you can see, this chapter ain't peppered with 'em AN's. Also, look at my response to kobras for my reason for the use of modern slang.**

 **Anyways, that's pretty much it guys. Quick reminder, this will NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT be a PercyxHestia or PercyxThemis or PercyxArtemis, this won't be a PercyxMulti either, it will be PerZoe, unless I am convinced otherwise.**

 **That's it for now folks, have a good one!**

 **Mr Nifty, signing out.**


	8. Oh Apollo

**I once heard a man say that I was just like Rick & Morty. It's good, but then it disappears for a _looooong_ time.**

 **Yes, I completely made that up. It's rubbish.**

 **Anyway, I'm back on the site. Aren't you happy?**

 **Read my reason of leaving for a long time at the AN at the bottom.**

 **So, here's chapter 8, folks!**

* * *

Zeus looked at Percy with pleading eyes, knelt down with his hands clasped together. Percy could only stare incredulously at Zeus; no one ever saw the King of the Gods begging someone for help. Normally, his methods of asking for help would've been either the diplomatic approach or the 'I'll smite you if you don't help me'.

"Wait, let me just get my thinking straight for a bit." Percy said, rubbing his temples, "So, you want me to go to Delos, because you want me to help Leto give birth to your children?"

Zeus nodded eagerly and Percy shook his head, "Listen, Zeus, I'm all up for helping Leto and stuff, but seriously, another affair? Hera is your seventh wife, lad, and you have been very loyal to her for the past century. Did you really have to do that?" Zeus had the dignity to look ashamed and wouldn't meet Percy's eyes, to which Percy only rolled his eyes at. "Alright, but I'm bringing Hestia with me, Athena as well."

Line Break

"Alright, just one more push, Aunt Leto!" Percy said, trying his best to be enthusiastic. A forced smile was plastered on his face as Leto gripped on his arms so hard that if he wasn't immortal, he would've had to get them amputated after she gave birth.

"Fuck you! Why would you do this to me, Zeus?" she shouted to the sky, where lightning flashed for a bit, then a resonating low rumble filled the sky. Percy gritted his teeth and patted his aunt on the head as she screamed once more, pushing.

"Alright, maybe there's more than one push left." Percy mumbled to himself. He looked up to see Hestia hastily preparing utensils to use to clean the new-borns. Since they were gods, the infants grow twice as fast, meaning Percy's about-to-be-born cousins would be five years of age when they come out.

How all of that worked and how they ever got out of their mother's womb, Percy would never know.

"Alright, pay attention now, Athena." He said as he turned to his right where Athena was sat down taking notes about the birth on a scroll. Percy only really needed Hestia with him to act as the midwife, but he decided to bring Athena as well. Seeing as she's the wisdom goddess, he argued that this experience of seeing an actual process of a goddess giving birth would increase her knowledge and help her at some point, seeing as there hasn't been any news of a goddess giving birth. Besides that, Percy really liked his cousin – she was always so happy and ready to learn something new. This attitude was really needed in Olympus; after the centuries, the Olympians pretty much became sad, bitter and emotionless beings. Of course, there were exceptions: Hestia, Poseidon, Hephaestus and Athena. It was sad when Hades was banished by Zeus into the underworld, never to return to Olympus again unless it was the winter solstice meeting. There were new gods on Olympus, although not Olympians – they were the Minor Gods. They were treated unfairly by most, because they were 'inferior'. Zeus, the supposedly 'just' ruler of the gods became paranoid, always searching for anything in anyone that could potentially mean revelry, and if he does see it in someone, he keeps a close eye on them. His paranoia came to such a high degree that besides the Deathless Army, he sent back all of the mortals on Olympus and turned them, along with the mortals down on Earth, back into primal beings, hiding in caves and shivering to death. Percy remembered Prometheus who took pity on his creations and gave them fire, which had him tied to a stone with vultures eating his liver by Zeus. He was even thinking of taking back fire and wiping out the mortals until the others were able to convince him otherwise. The cites and structures were all destroyed when Zeus cast the humans down, but they were rebuilding now – cities that were being built now were far more beautiful and grand rather than the ones they used to have. The humans now have their own governments, but they all still believe in the gods and would always sacrifice, build temples and pray to them.

"This is now the second and last stage of labour. As shown earlier, the first stage is when the mother starts the labour and is very happy because she will have children." Perseus managed to say through the pain of his arm virtually being ripped off. Athena listened attentively, taking more notes on her scroll, "Now, the second stage is when the mother becomes angry at her husband – in this case, lover – for getting her in this position in the first place. They will normally be either screaming their heads off, or staring angrily at the child's father. As you can see, this is very prominent in Le –" Percy was cut off when he screamed in pain after his arm was gripped very hard on accident (read: on purpose) by Leto.

Athena was just staring at her elder cousin in wonder. "Wow," she said in awe, "you know so much about so many things! What can you possibly not teach me?" Athena was so giddy and happy because of the new information that she was pretty much glowing.

"Well," Percy said before a grin stretched across his face, "what can I say, cousin? I am a very old, knowledgeable and wise man."

"Bullshit." Leto gritted through the pain she was feeling, before she screamed once more to push.

Hestia looked up momentarily from her work and pointed at Leto with a grin while looking at Percy, "What she said."

Percy huffed at that while Athena openly giggled at her cousin's misfortune. It really was convenient for Athena that they actually, technically, were cousins – seeing as the Greek Gods were rather - well, _very_ – incestuous beings. She was lucky that he wasn't her uncle twice removed while being her grandfather, uncle and brother at the same time.

Trust me, that exists.

Line Break

It took a couple more hours or so for Leto to give birth. She and Zeus had twins, double the trouble as they say. She named the girl Artemis, a bouncing bundle of joy with auburn hair, silver eyes and an unclassifiable amount of curiosity, and the boy Apollo, another bundle of energy with a mop of blond hair and striking blue eyes. Unfortunately, they had to stay in Delos for quite some time, seeing as they would most likely be unwelcome anywhere else by the orders of Hera. Hestia and Athena went up to Olympus to tell Zeus about the successful delivery while Percy stayed.

"Gosh darn it." A seven-year-old Apollo said. Aging was weird with gods. He was sat upon a rock, a big rock, beside Artemis and opposite of Percy who was sitting on a higher rock. "Why did the pretty lady leave?"

"Hestia or Athena?" Percy asked as he looked down at his new cousin.

"The one with the black hair."

Artemis hit him hard on the back of the head. "That's our sister, dumbass." Apollo rubbed the back of his head as he looked down, refusing to meet Artemis' eyes. Then he looked up at Percy, eyes wide with seemingly new found information.

"What about the redhead?"

"That's your aunt." Percy replied, "However, seeing as gods and immortals are very incestuous beings, I would say that if you do go for either of them, nobody would care." Percy looked up to find Leto walking to them.

"Don't do it though, it's weird." He quickly added as Leto came up and sat in between her two children. She looked up at Percy as she rubbed her children's backs.

Percy looked at his Aunt with a reassuring smile. He knew she that she was still tired, though she really didn't look that. Her hair wasn't matted to her forehead with sweat anymore, nor was her head dropping from drowsiness every five minutes like it was right after she gave birth.

"What are you fellas talking about?" She asked.

"I'm gonna get a girlfriend!" Apollo shrieked. Leto looked flabbergasted as Percy laughed and Artemis smacked her brother in the head.

"No, you're not. You're too young for that, and as your older sister, I shall watch you and make sure you never have a romantic relationship with anyone until you're of the right age." She said. Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"Besides," Leto said, "there will plenty of women out there who would be willing to be courted by you, who are not your relatives."

Just the conversation itself had Percy barking a laugh. It was just Leto berating Apollo about his "love-choices" for an entire hour before a bright flash appeared. Once the light dimmed down, Hestia stood with a different woman beside her. The woman had the exact same bright, sea-green eyes that Percy had and Hestia's luscious and wavy brown hair, which cascaded in waves down her back. She was wearing a knee-length tunic, sandals and a simple yet extravagant bracelet which consisted of a string and a little piece of emerald. Behind her, and attached to her, were two magnificent auburn coloured wings, which, didn't seem to match with anything else physical. However, she looked a lot like Hestia – same nose, same slender eyebrows, same physique. The woman sheathed her wings into her, which took Artemis aback. Leto laughed at her expression while Apollo stumbled towards the stranger.

"Milady," Apollo knelt down in front of her, "I know that this might seem crazy, you know, a mere seven-year-old guy talking to you. However, you must listen. I have fallen in love once I stared into your emerald eyes. I need you in my life! Please, marry me. It's not weird – I'll be about the same age as you are, physically, in about a week, surely love can wait 'till then?"

The woman merrily laughed. "You're kidding, right?" she said in her beautiful voice. She had the same mirth in her eyes that Percy had, which were gone from the aforementioned titan.

"You _are_ kidding, right, Apollo?" Percy said in a dangerous tone, unsheathing his wings from behind him. Apollo gave him a confused glance before staring back at the woman.

"Don't listen to him, love." Apollo told the woman.

"Apollo, stay away from Sofia. Stay away from my daughter, now!" Percy shouted.

Apollo stepped away from the woman, now known as Sofia, and looked at Hestia. Before he could even say anything, Hestia beat him to the punch. "I'm her mother."

"Yo, what?" Apollo shouted, putting his hands up in the air. "What the fuck, dawg?" He screamed at Percy, "Not only is your daughter a fucking bombshell, you have to be in a relationship with the other hottie too?"

"Watch your profanity." Artemis grumbled under her breath.

Percy, on the other hand, looked appalled. "One," he said, "Hestia and I are not in a relationship. Two, give it up, Hestia has sworn to eternal maidenhood. Lastly, what did you just call my daughter?" Percy took out his bow and nocked an arrow as Apollo started to run away.

Suffice it to say that it took ten years for Apollo to get over his fear of Percy and talking to girls.

In that ten years, Percy stayed in Delos with his daughter, with Hestia stopping by quite often. He decided to help out his aunt in bringing up his cousins, and since Sofia was the daddy's girl that she was, she stayed with him. Percy trained the twins of Zeus in the art of archery, hunting and fighting. He was extremely proud to say that the twins, over the course of their training, has surpassed Percy in hunting and archery. The fact that Percy was trained in those arts by Lelantos himself, and that the twins surpassed him, was a feat in of itself. Artemis considered Percy as an uncle and Sofia as her cousin of sorts. It was kind of weird, seeing as Artemis and Apollo _were_ his cousins. Nonetheless, however, Percy didn't mind.

Line Break

Percy was standing beside Hestia's throne, looking on at what was taking place in the throne room. Artemis and Apollo have been called to Olympus by Zeus, reasoning that he wanted to finally show his children to the other Olympians. Percy, being the kind hearted guy that he is, brought the twins to meet their father, though Hera wasn't too happy about it. The twins were standing in the middle of the room, both dressed in formal chitons provided to them by Percy. Around them, the Olympians, which were now Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hestia and Athena, were sat upon their thrones, which were arranged in a wide 'U'.

"Children," Zeus thundered, "Welcome to Olympus!" Apollo nearly fainted in excitement while Artemis grabbed a hold of him so that he wouldn't topple over.

"Oh, look, Zeus has new kids. What a shocker." Poseidon said in a sarcastic, flat voice. He then sat up with a smile on his face and faced Artemis and Apollo. "I'm Poseidon, by the way. Greece's _favourite_ uncle." He said jovially to the twins.

Apollo waved at him enthusiastically. Percy mentally laughed at this; if Apollo's positivity were a liquid, Olympus would already be flooded, even if he were standing at the foot of the mountain.

That's not even an exaggeration.

"Well," Hera sneered, "why did you want them here Zeus? Just to show off the fact that you cheated on me?"

Percy nearly laughed at that. Knowing Zeus' track record, it probably wouldn't be the last time Hera would say that.

"Good question, sweetie." Zeus said, completely ignoring the fact that Hera was jealous. "I want to promote my children into becoming Olympians!"

Hera stood up, flipped Zeus the finger, and left. The whole council was tossed into hysterics, leaving a rather ashamed Zeus. He looked around and glared at everyone until the room was once more in order.

"So, all those who are in favour of this idea, please raise your hand." Everyone, besides Hera, who wasn't there, raised their hands. Zeus now had a shit-eating grin as the fates appeared in front of the thrones. They stepped behind Apollo first.

"All hail Phoebus Apollo, Olympian god of Archery, Knowledge, Prophecies, The Oracle of Delphi, Medicine and Plagues." Apollo glowed gold for a moment before he disappeared and re-appeared on a new throne in the U. They turned to Artemis next, "All hail Phoebe Artemis, Olympian goddess of Archery, Chastity, The Wild and The Hunt." The same happened to her, but this time it was an ethereal silver glow instead of a bright, harsh gold one.

Zeus looked at his two Newly-Made-Olympian kids. His shit-eating grin, as Percy now noticed, never failed to leave his face through-out the ceremony, was still there. "Alright, kids. What would you guys want as a sort of… reward? For becoming Olympians?"

Apollo leaned forward on his new throne, which was a solid block of gold with golden leather upholstery in a shape of a chair, "Can it be _anything_?" he asked. Zeus nodded his head and Apollo grinned, "I'll have the third season of R &M please!"

Athena looked at him, perplexed. "What's 'R&M'?"

Apollo's smile dropped from his face, "Ah, get me a cool bow instead then."

Zeus nodded at Apollo with a smile and looked at Artemis, "And what about you, sweetie?"

Artemis scratched her chin a bit before she came up with an idea. "I want to have a hunting group for girls, with virgins, especially. In this group, there will be a vow of chastity and an abandon of the company of men. This group shall hunt monsters and will do special missions for Olympus. I plan for this group to be elite warriors and will be forever loyal to me."

Percy grinned and gave Zeus an 'I told you so' look. Zeus grumbled a bit before agreeing to her terms and dismissing the council. Percy walked straight up to Artemis, beside a grumbling Hestia and a very excited Poseidon.

"Hey, Arty. Do you mind if I inquire for a position in your hunt?" Percy said.

Artemis turned around with a bewildered expression. "You're gay? When the heck did that happen?" Percy promptly turned red and fixed his mistake as smoothly as he could.

"No. I meant to apply my daughter to this hunting group of yours, seeing as you have no members yet." Poseidon nodded while Hestia rolled her eyes. All that Artemis could think of at that point was how overprotective of his daughter Percy seemed to be and how overprotective of his "niece" Poseidon seemed to be. In fact, the two looked funny in their tunics, arms crossed and waiting for her answer anxiously.

"All right. Let me see her." Artemis replied, nonetheless.

Hestia flashed out, coming back moments later with Sofia in tow.

"Hi dad, hi uncle, hi Arty." She greeted.

"Hun, I've got some quick questions for you." Percy said to Sofia.

She turned to look at him, "Shoot."

Artemis nodded at Percy before he continued. "Do you enjoy hunting, Sof?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you like being in the wild?"

"Yes,"

"Would you like to join Artemis' new hunting group?"

"Sure, absolutely. Are there any requirements?"

Artemis nodded, "Yes, of course! You have to be a virgin, first and foremost."

Sofia suddenly looked up to the Sun to see what time it was. "Well, if that's the case, them – oh, crap! I'm late for something important. Nice seeing you guys. Got to go mum, dad, love ya'!" With that, she set her mighty wings in position and flew off. Poseidon, Percy and Artemis all looked flabbergasted while Hestia merely laughed at them.

"Did I just hear her correctly?" Artemis asked.

"I think you did. Besides the point; when the fuck did that happen?" Poseidon replied.

Percy was just standing there, completely red in his overprotective-father-rage. "Come back here, young woman! We have a couple things to talk about and some ground rules to be made!" Was all he shouted out before he, as well, unfurled is wings and flew up, following his daughter.

* * *

 **So, anyway, as said in my previous chapter (or, I think I mentioned it anyway) I went on a school trip for a week to Cambodia. Great country, great people, absolutely loved it there. Anyway, after I got back, I had five heavy-weighting projects, a Chinese speech, science fair and a shit ton of essays. But, as you can see, I have survived and might be posting a chapter tomorrow!**

 **Maybe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Responses!**

 **Satan ruler of Hell: To be frank, I'm a Catholic and that pen name is really sketchy. Thanks for the comment, though.**

 **annabbeth is awesome: Thanks!**

 **OrangeOreo: Hey, everyone has a weird side to them, no? And, I sure will try to update often from now on! As for your question on whether Sofia is a mortal or whatever, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Please favourite and review, these stuff motivate me.**

 **I'm signing out now...**


	9. Rewrite Notice

_**Hey guys!**_

 _ **I'm genuinely sorry for the long wait. I haven't written in a long time (due to reasons I have no wish to elaborate on) and have just recently reread the story to figure out where I was exactly. As you may have noticed, I didn't exactly like it.**_

 _ **It was pretty cringe to be honest.**_

 _ **So I am making a rewrite of this story. Alongside this notice, I have already posted a Starting Notice which will be the very beginning of the rewrite. The new story will be called "The Rogue Anemoi."**_

 _ **Here is a list of changes that I will apply to the new story:**_

 _ **Hestia was never Percy's lover**_

 _ **Sofia's origin will be different. In addition to this, her name will now be "Sophie."**_

 _ **Percy won't have wings – I don't even know why I made him have wings in the first place**_

 _ **The first meeting between Zoe and Percy may or may not change. It will really just depend on what I think will make the story better.**_

 _ **Themis was a bitch. I won't put her in here.**_

 _ **These changes will also be on the Starting Notice on the new story. Do be aware that a few weeks after the first actual chapter of the rewrite is up, this story will be deleted. Just a heads up.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_

 _ **Mr Nifty**_


End file.
